


Runaway Love

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO
Genre: Bullying, ChanHun, Dokgo Rewind, Gangster, Jung Seju - Freeform, Kang Hyuk & Jung Seju X Chanhun, Kang Hyuk - Freeform, M/M, Memories of Alhambra, Memories of Alhambra X Dokgo Rewind crossover, chanse, sechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Chanyeol was running away. Running away from the people who were after Jung Seju. And there’s only one person he knew who could help him.





	1. I

 

 

“Hey! You bastard weakling! Come back here!”

That voice thundered in Park Chanyeol’s ears even though Marco was meters away from him. He continued walking away, bumping into the wall while trying to stop the blood flowing from his stomach. His grey hoodie was already painted with dark red by his blood. Marco’s pocketknife was small, but it stabbed deep inside him.

He winced in pain while grasping the sling of his backpack with his other hand. He picked up his speed. He needed to run even though it hurt a lot. After Chanyeol kicked Marco hard on his shin to get away, he was already sure that the man would kill him.

Chanyeol ran and made a turn on his left, entering the night market packed with people. It was easier to hide and blend with them.

 _I_ _just_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _to_ _the_ _phonebooth_ , Chanyeol pressed, biting his lower lip to stifle his cries. _I_ _need_ _to_ _call_ _someone_.

He frantically looked back to where Marco was. Surely, the guy was craning his head up to look for him. Cursing his own tall height, Chanyeol bent his knees down so he couldn’t be seen.

Apologizing to the people he always bumped into, Chanyeol managed to free himself from the big crowd and made it to the other sideway. The steep road looked so dark even with the streetlights.

He looked up and saw the full moon shining down on him. A memory came back to him. A person who always reminded him of the moon.

Chanyeol was more encouraged to continue. He passed by and his heart beat so loud when he spotted a phonebooth on the other side of the highway.

Quickly, he crossed and entered the phonebooth. Then he realized what he was doing.

Should he really do this?

Was there no other way?

He thought about calling his sister Yoora but he was scared that she might get in trouble too because of him. He didn’t want her life to be in danger. He already gave her enough problems. He should find a way to fix this.

But with that, the only thing he could do was to continue his first plan. The only plan he could ever think of.

Chanyeol’s hands shivered as he reached for his backpack’s small front pocket and took out a crumpled paper. He always questioned himself why he kept that paper for the past years. He wasn’t even sure if the information written was still useful. Or the information was still valid.

The name written on the paper made him gulp. He was really going to do this. He was that desperate already.

His shivering hands begin to push the buttons after slipping enough money. He bit his lip, having double thoughts if he wanted it to reach the caller or not.

The beating of his heart started when the first ring started. It connected! He didn’t change his number! After all these years!

“Hello?”

The raspy and deep voice made his spine shiver. The same voice that always have that kind of effect on him. The same voice that he always tried to forget for years.

“Who is this?”

Chanyeol realized that the call would be a waste if he didn’t say anything. So he opened his mouth, saying the name of the person who could rock his whole world easily. “Sehun...”

  
—

“Hyuk!”

Sehun’s friends laughed as they sat down on the long silver-colored sofa on their hide-out. Everyone was tired from the fight they had with the school gang in their town.

He and his friends were not officially a gang. They were just dropped out students who didn’t want to go back to school anymore.

Sehun was not a leader. His friends just think highly of him because of his fighting skill. Ever since he was in middle school, he was already known as a fighter in their town.

Nobody would mess up with him, especially back then when he was at school. Everyone respected him, even some of his seniors. Then a gang of students planned to set him up that resulted his expulsion. The school didn’t even listen to his explanations.

That was when he started to realize that he hated the school system. He promised himself that he would never go back.

Sehun hated studying even though he has great grades. The school wouldn’t recognize it as long as they’ve seen you punch someone with a fist. Even though you were not on the wrong side.

The full moon shined so bright in the night sky and it illuminated them, making Sehun feel at ease. He loved the moon so much. It was an obvious attestation that in the dark place, there will always be a light that will shimmer for you.

That was one of the things that his mother told him before she died. He was still young back then, he almost couldn’t remember her. But he remembered her encouraging words, her love and care for him.

When she died, his life almost lost all the motivation to live that even his father gave up on him. Sehun didn’t mind though, not one bit he was interested to be with his rich businessman father who only gives him money because he was scared that his name was going to be ruined.

So he vowed to himself to never use that name again.

No one in his friends knew about it. Nobody knew that he was a son a rich man. Well, except for one person.

“Hey Hyuk, we should get something to eat.” Jongin, one of his friends, pouted. There was a wound in the side of his lips but it didn’t seem to bother his friend at all. “A bucket of fried chicken sounds so delicious right now.”

Baekhyun, his friend beside him, laughed. “Do you even have money, Jongin-ah?”

Jongin potruded even more and crossed his arms. “Why do we even need money to eat? Life is so unfair.”

“Then go back to school!” Baekhyun laughed even louder as he teased. “There, you could have your allowance to buy food.”

“I don’t want to go back to that shitty place.”

Sehun chuckled. “Yeah, you should go back.”

Jongin just rolled his eyes and took his phone out. “Looks like the bastards didn’t go to the police, huh.”

“They wouldn’t,” Baekhyun too was in his phone. “They knew that they’ll be in the bad side. And besides, all the wrong doings will be pointed at them.”

Sehun sighed and thanked that it was over. He hated dealing with that gang.

The school gang leader named Cha Jungwoo was finally defeated with his own bare hands. After all the bullying the gang did to the innocent students and kids in their neighborhood, they finally got their justice.

Many students already went to Sehun and his friends and disclosed them about Cha Jungwoo. They didn’t do anything at first because they didn’t want to meddle with student problems, but they’ve seen the bullying with their own eyes.

Sehun, unfortunately, has his own sense of justice.

“Ya, Hyuk, your phone’s vibrating,” Baekhyun pointed his phone on the table.

When the caller was unregistered, Sehun leered and carefully answered the call. “Hello?”

There was a silence from the other side that made him easily suspicious. “Who is this?”

“Sehun...”

Without any doubt, Sehun abruptly stood up from his seat. That voice... That deep voice... it has been so long since he heard that voice. Been so long since he yearned for that voice.

“Hyuk, where are you going?” He heard Jongin asked when he walked away from his friends.

“Sehun, it’s me...”

He gulped, his heart instantly palpitating so fast. “Chanyeol.”

From the other side, he heard Chanyeol sniffed while talking. “Sehun... I...”

Chanyeol sounded so troubled that it quickly alarmed him. “Chanyeol what’s wrong?”

“A-Are you still in Gangnam?”

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows in that question. “Yes. I still live in the same place.”

“I’m g-gonna board the train, c-can we m-meet?”

“What’s the problem, Chanyeol? Are you okay?”

“I-I want to tell i-it to y-you in person. P-please,” Chanyeol was obviously shaky while talking.

Sehun took a deep breath. He knew Chanyeol and with his tone of voice now, he knew something was wrong. He gave in. “Okay, I’ll meet you outside the train station then.”

“Y-Yes. T-thank you, Sehun. I’ll b-be there in an hour.”

He nodded even though Chanyeol couldn’t see him. “Sure. I’ll be waiting.”

When the call ended, he stared at his phone. Despite the troubled voice of Chanyeol, Sehun couldn’t help but show a smile then shook his head in disbelief. He took a deep breath to calm himself then he went back to his friends. “Hey guys, I need to go somewhere.”

“What? Are we not going to eat dinner first?” Jongin whined, leaning back to the sofa defeatedly.

Baekhyun then smacked the shoulder of their friend. “Jongin! Stop thinking about food!”

Sehun grinned inwardly. “Sorry guys, I have to pick up someone.”

“Who?” Baekhyun turned to him, looking so curious. “Someone important?”

Jongin smirked and brushed his chin with his hand. “Maybe a lover.”

Sehun saw Baekhyun glaring at Jongin. He couldn’t help to blush at the teasing. He growled at his friend. “Shut up! I need to go.”

He removed himself from their hideout and rode his Harley to the train station. If he needed to be honest with himself, he was really excited. So excited to meet Chanyeol again.

It has been so long since they seperated. Has it been three years? Or four?

The fact that Chanyeol finally contacted him gave him some wishful thinking. He hated that feeling but maybe... just maybe they could talk about more than just Chanyeol’s problem.

Sehun made a stop to a bakery near the train station. He bought Chanyeol’s favorite: cheesecake. He wanted to welcome his long-time-no-see ‘friend’ appropriately.

He waited outside the train station for half an hour. When an announcement was heard about the arrivals, he quickly fixed himself and walked in front of the entrance.

When Sehun spotted a tall, black permed hair with eye-glasses guy walked out of the station, he was so sure it was him. Chanyeol was wearing an oversized grey hoodie, black ripped pants and rubber shoes. He was also carrying a black backpack on his right shoulder. He pouted inwardly when he realized that Chanyeol was still taller than him.

When Chanyeol was in clearer view, something caught Sehun’s attention. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized that something was really wrong.

Sweating, Chanyeol walked towards him slowly. “S-sehun.”

Sehun looked at him from his head down to his stomach and stopped there. He felt his whole being went cold when he saw a big red patch on the tall guy’s hoodie. A patch that Chanyeol was covering with his large hand. “Chanyeol, you’re bleeding!”

“T-this i-is nothing.”

His face darkened with worry. “What? We need to take you to the hospital. How long did you have this wound?” He tried to check it but Chanyeol stepped back. Sighing in defeat, Sehun just held the tall guy’s hand and pulled. “Come on.”

He really couldn’t believe that Chanyeol was actually trying to stop him. “N-no, it’s okay S-sehun.”

They were in front of Sehun’s Harley when Chanyeol wouldn’t even try to wear the helmet he lent him. It made him angry. “Chanyeol! Don’t be stubborn! We need to have that treated! You’ll feel a lot better!”

The tall guy flinched a bit. “I-I’m f-fine! There’s no-“

When Sehun couldn’t take it any longer, he immediately pulled Chanyeol close by his collar and kissed him. Right on the lips. Long and deep.

Time suddenly stopped. Everything was blurry for Sehun but he could clearly hear his heart beating so loud.

Finally. After a long time, he finally tasted these lips again. The only lips that he wanted to taste.

When they broke the kiss, he stared at the tall man intently. “Now, were going to the hospital, right?”

Chanyeol just nodded in defeat, with a pout on his lips and a red face.

—

 

 

 


	2. II

 

 

 

Chanyeol finally came to his senses when he heard voices around him. Still closing his eyes, he felt a bright light blazing down at him. Maybe it was still night time but he was not sure.

 

He continued to not open his eyes when he heard Sehun’s voice between the voices. “Is it fatal?”

 

An unfamiliar voice came. “Nope. The wound was deep but it didn’t hit some internal organs. He just needed to rest for his wound to heal.”

 

He concluded that it was the doctor that Sehun was talking to. Eversince Sehun brought him to the hospital, he was easily been taken care of. Automatically, he remembered how influencial Sehun’s family was since then.

 

Now, he felt a lot better though he hated to admit that Sehun was right.

 

“I just needed some information about the patient. I saw from his wallet that he’s Jung Seju?”

 

Chanyeol stiffened from his bed. Hearing that name made him scared all of a sudden. He remembered that he never told Sehun yet his problem. Now that the doctor found that name, he felt like running away again.

 

“Jung Seju? Ah, yes.” He heard Sehun cleared his throat. “Yeah, he’s Jung Seju.”

 

He wondered how Sehun acted like that. Pretending that he knew that name.

 

“Hmm. Okay,” the doctor replied. “What’s your relationship with him?”

 

“He’s my boyfriend.”

 

Chanyeol felt his cheeks burned and his heart pounded because of Sehun’s quick answer. He suddenly has an urge to open his eyes and yell at him.

 

 _His_ _boyfriend_? _What_ _is_ _he_ _talking_ _about?_ _He_ _is_ _one_ _hundred_ _percent_ _not_ _my_ _boyfriend!_

 

“Okay, thank you for that,” the doctor continued. He heard the sound of the doctor’s folder closing. “I’m gonna be back to check his wound later.”

 

Sehun’s voice sounded so formal. “Thank you, doctor.”

 

When Chanyeol heard the door closed, that was when he decided to open his eyes. He was almost taken aback when he saw Sehun standing in front of his bed, watching him with a smirk on his face.

 

He tried to give him a death glare. “What?”

 

“I knew you were awake,” Sehun said casually and tilted his head, eyes still on him.

 

This made Chanyeol even redder. “I am not your boyfriend!” Chanyeol finally yelled as he tried to sit up. He immediately groaned when he felt his wound sting.

 

“Tss.” Sehun shook his head in dismay and walked beside his bed. “Don’t move yet, the stitches are still fresh.”

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips and tried to properly sit up. He glared at Sehun once again. “I am fine.”

 

“You told me that earlier but look at us now,” Sehun raised an eyebrow at him. “You could have died because of blood loss!”

 

He rolled his eyes at the worried man. “No, I won’t. I’m used to it.” Then he immediately regretted saying that.

 

Sehun leered at him with those dark eyes. Chanyeol knew that Sehun had a hint of what he said. “Just because you’re used to it, doesn’t mean I would let it go.”

 

Chanyeol looked down on his fidgeting fingers when he could still hear his heart pulsing. This was what he hated when he’s with Sehun. This troublesome feeling that he was trying to surpressed these past few years.

 

He looked up at Sehun and tried to discern the changes that happened to him. There was a lot. Though Sehun still had that bad boy haircut and frizzy hair, his physique became manlier. His shoulders obviously broaden and he got taller too. Now, his aura looked more dangerous than before and it was really making him uncomfortable.

 

And most of all, he got more handsome. Though Chanyeol hated to admit it. Sehun’s milky skin still looked soft but his jawline was still sharp as ever. Though he had bruises on his face, it still didn’t ruin his image. His black and deep eyes looked so cunning but also captivating. It perfected the beauty of his face.

 

Chanyeol gulped and reddened in his own positive judgement. Maybe it was a wrong choice to contact him again?

 

“And also, we need to talk about your problem and...” Sehun sat at the edge of his bed, making it squeak. Then he faced him. “Who is Jung Seju?”

 

The question vibrated in Chanyeol’s ears, wishing he heard wrong. But Sehun still had that menacing look that he knew so well. He sighed so deep and answered, “He’s a game programmer.”

 

“A game programmer,” Sehun repeated softly then asked again. “Why do you have his calling card? What’s his relation to you?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t want to answer but he knew he had to. His brain started to think a lot of things, all at once. “He’s someone close to me.”

 

He could still feel Sehun’s eyes on him, still could feel the weight of his stare but he tried to ignore it. He didn’t want to say anything more.

 

“Then tell me, Chanyeol,” Sehun uttered with constraint. “Why are you here? Why did you call me after all these years? What’s the problem?”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath. He thought he was internally ready for this. He practiced it a lot of times during his train ride, but he was wrong. He was not ready for the way his heart was reacting with all of this. He was not ready for the way Sehun looked at him, menacing.

 

“D-Do you know the name K-Kim Seungmin?”

 

He saw Sehun crossed his arms in his chest and tilted his head a bit, obviously thinking. His eyes were still the same, dark and still making Chanyeol uncomfortable. “Kim Seungmin. Isn’t he the CEO of J-Games Corporation? My... father knows him.”

 

Chanyeol hinted a tone of indignation in Sehun’s last sentence, it made him a bit curious but he continued talking. “Y-yes. And there’s m-more than that about him.”

 

“More?”

 

He nodded and pursed his lips. “A lot of people didn’t know about his connection in some of the underground black market. He has a team... that process illegal transactions for him.”

 

Confusion was suddenly shown in Sehun’s face. “And what this has to do with you?”

 

“My...friend, Jung Seju was one of the people they had transacted. As what I told you, Seju is a game programmer. He was able to make a game that he didn’t know that could cause t-trouble.”

 

“Trouble?”

 

He gulped and looked down. “Y-yeah. S-seju was kind of a rebel in h-high school. So he created the game to relieve his st-stress.”

 

“So where is this Jung Seju now? And why are you the one asking for help?”

 

“H-he’s hiding somewhere. I’m here because... because I know you’re the only one I could ask for help.”

 

Sehun looked at him, as if he was reading his thoughts. He tried to ignore it and looked back down to his fingners. “One of his men, Marco, was following me when I told them that I didn’t want to help them... I ran away from him last night and...”

 

“He’s the one who did that to you,” Sehun finished his sentence, concluding it correctly. “Who is this Marco?”

 

Chanyeol gulped. “He’s the leader of Kim Seungmin’s men. A wanted gangster in Mapo-gu. He was known for bullying and taking money from people. He had a lot of men under him.”

 

“Have you seen them all?”

 

He shook his head fast. “No. Not yet. But I’ve heard from rumors that they’re a large group. Probably about forty to fifty people.”

 

“That’s...a lot.” Sehun commented. “You do realize that I don’t have a lot of men, right?”

 

Chanyeol bit his lip. “Most of his men are neophytes. They’re not really fighters. The only strong one is Marco but defeating him would mean...defeating Kim Seungmin.”

 

Before Sehun could say something, they suddenly heard a knock on the door. Chanyeol’s heart immediately skipped a beat anxiously. Who was it? The doctor just finished examining him. It couldn’t be a nurse. Who could possibly visit them at this hour?

 

When Sehun stood up, he almost stopped him. But Sehun gave him an ‘I-got-this’ expression and went on his way to the door. Chanyeol was amazed by how he could easily trust the guy.

 

Slowly, Sehun opened the door.

 

“Hyuk-ah! We were calling your phone! What are you doing here?” An unfamiliar man came into their view. He was shorter than Sehun, probably just as tall as Sehun’s shoulders. He has the same milky complexion as Sehun.

 

Then he was followed by another stranger who looked younger but was taller than the first man. He has a tan skin and has a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

 

Just like Sehun, the two of them looked like they came from a fight with all the bruises they had on their faces.

 

“I told you guys I’m going to meet someone, right?” Sehun talked to them with a friendly tone that gave Chanyeol a conclusion that they were his friends.

 

The two men looked at him curiously, probably wondering who was he and why would Sehun made some time with him.

 

“This is Chanyeol,” Sehun finally introduced him. “He’s...” Chanyeol gave him a glare before Sehun could say something else. “A friend.”

 

“Oh!” The tan guy smirked widely. “I’m Jongin! I’m the closest friend of Hyuk. And this person beside me is Baekhyun...”

 

“Hyuk’s friend too,” the short man said seriously then scowled at Jongin.

 

Jongin’s smirk remained then he mumbled words that reached Chanyeol’s ears. “With benefits.”

 

Baekhyun slapped Jongin’s back after that. Chanyeol saw Sehun shaking his head before turning to him. “They’re my friends since I got out of school.”

 

He nodded, understanding it completely. It made Sehun smile then leaned in to him and caressed his cheek, not minding the audience that they have. “I’ll get you something to eat, okay? I bought you cheesecake but I figured you didn’t have a proper meal yet.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart started to beat anxiously once again. He held Sehun’s other hand tightly. “B-but Sehun-“

 

The man in front of him softened. “It’s okay. They can be trusted. I’ll be just out for a moment, hmm?”

 

He glanced at the people who were watching them curiously. Maybe. Maybe just for a moment because he may not admit it to himself, the only person he could trust right now was Sehun.

 

“O-okay.”

 

Sehun’s smile widened as he let go of him then turned to the two. “You guys watch him. I’ll be back.”

 

Jongin nodded then pointed the door. “Sure. Are you going to buy food?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Buy me food too,” Jongin said then chuckled when Baekhyun slapped his arm. “Hyung! I’m hungry!”

 

“You’re always hungry!” Baekhyun exclaimed then slapped Jongin once again.

 

Sehun shook his head with a small smile on his face. “Yeah, sure.”

 

The two looked surprised even though Sehun was already out of their sight. Jongin turned to Baekhyun and laughed. “Did you see that? Hyuk is actually going to buy me food! That’s a miracle!”

 

“He’s probably just tired of your whining,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his friend.

 

Chanyeol was just there watching them silently when Jongin suddenly turned to him. “You must be the reason!”

 

“M-me?” He stuttered with widened eyes. His heart palpitated fast again.

 

Jongin smirked. “Hyuk has been in a good mood because of you. I’m sure of it!”

 

His eyes dropped down to his fingers, still fiddling it in his lap, then looked back to Jongin shyly. “I-I’m not s-sure about t-that. H-he has a-always been l-like that.”

 

A laughter came out of Jongin then he shook his head. “Well for you, but for us he was always guarded. He never once treated us food!”

 

Chanyeol looked at him surprised. Ever since, Sehun had always treated him with a lot of things. The fact that he was opposite to his friends was really jaw-dropping.

 

“You must be special,” Baekhyun spoke seriously. “And you call him by his real name.”

 

Realizing it just now, Chanyeol was the only one who called Sehun by his name. The two men in front of him called Sehun ‘Hyuk’.

 

Of course. Of course he knew the name Hyuk. He already heard it since the first time he met Sehun. The first time their world clashed together.

 

~~

 

“What’s the use of your brain when you couldn’t even escape here, huh?” Chanyeol couldn’t remember his classmate’s name but he groaned when he received another kick from him.

 

Four men wearing the same middle school uniform as them laughed from behind the guy. Chanyeol recalled that they were also his classmates. But he just couldn’t still remember their names.

 

They were inside the men’s comfort room and they were surrounding him. Some of the students who went and saw the situation didn’t try to interrupt. They were scared of being bullied too.

 

With that, Chanyeol knew he was screwed. He was powerless while lying there on the floor. He probably won’t be able to survive this.

 

This all started earlier when one of the teachers praised him for getting a high schore on their assignment and punished them because they forgot to do theirs. They easily targeted him for that.

 

“Top one in our class my ass,” Then another strong kick came to Chanyeol’s gut. He felt his head went dizzy.

 

“P-please, s-top,” his voice was low, shivering in pure terror. “Please.”

 

The five students laughed at him. He was about to receive another kick when they heard a voice.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Chanyeol recognized the deep voice. He couldn’t forget the voice of the student who took the second ranking in their class. It was Oh Sehun. The smart and strong Oh Sehun.

 

“Hyuk,” one of the boys uttered.

 

 _Hyuk?_ Chanyeol wondered. _Who_ _is_ _Hyuk?_

 

He heard a few steps forward. “What are you doing?”

 

“This is none of your business,” the student who was kicking him said. “Get out of here if you don’t want to get hurt.”

 

“What if I make it my business?” Sehun’s voice was so vicious. “What are you going to do?”

 

“You asked for it, then!”

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what exactly was happening but he could see Sehun fighting their five classmates swiftly. Every kicks and punches were strong, almost as if he handled them like nothing.

 

“Get out of here before I call the teachers!” Sehun growled at them, his eyes piercing so dangerously. Chanyeol couldn’t recognize the smart classmate that he had seen in their classroom.

 

“You’ll pay for this Hyuk,” one of the five students warned but Sehun just ignored them.

 

He immediately went to Chanyeol. “Can you stand?”

 

Chanyeol nodded and with Sehun’s assistance, he was able to stand but his stomach was aching so bad. Sehun wrapped his arm around his back and helped him walk.

 

“Let’s go to the infirmary first,” Sehun whispered to his ear that made Chanyeol reddened for some reason. They were so close to each other that it made him conscious.

 

They reached the infirmary and the nurse attended him fast. For a moment, Chanyeol lost sight of Sehun but then the latter came back carrying a plastic bag on his hand.

 

“He just need to rest the whole afternoon,” the nurse told Sehun. “I gave him medicine already to lessen the pain.”

 

Sehun thanked the nurse then walked towards him. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m g-getting b-better, thanks,” Chanyeol stuttered shyly.

 

Sehun sighed in relief and smiled. “Thank goodness. For a moment, I thought I was already late.”

 

“L-late?”

 

“When some of our schoolmates said that those five were hitting someone in the restroom, I already concluded that it was you. From how they looked at you in our class,” he shook his head. “I knew it. Thankfully, I was just on time, right?”

 

Chanyeol nodded and showed a small smile at him. He was never close to anyone from their class but he felt something tugged his heart when he realized that someone was actually looking out for him. “Y-yes. Thank you s-so much. I almost g-gave up there.”

 

“Don’t mind it. Here,” Sehun gave him the plastic bag. “It’s your favorite.”

 

Chanyeol peeped inside the bag and was surprised to see that it was indeed his favorite food: a box of cheesecake. He looked up to Sehun with wide eyes. “H-how did you-“

 

“I just thought because you kept buying it in the cafeteria,” Sehun shrugged then his eyes widened too. “I-I mean I just saw it...uhm... I’m not stalking you or something. I-I’m just curious.”

 

He watched as Sehun’s face flustered red to his ears. He couldn’t help but smile. He could also hear the loud beat of his heart, as if it was happy with the way things were going. “Thank y-you.”

 

They shared the cheesecake until they were able to finish it. Sehun smiled at him while handing him a canned soda, satisfied. “Are you full?”

 

Chanyeol quickly nodded and accepted the drink. “Yep. Cheesecake is really my favorite snack of all time.”

 

Sehun drunk his soda, bottoms up. It gave Chanyeol enough time to fully calculate him.

 

Sehun was obviously a bad boy, especially with his haircut. His deep eyes now looked so soft and even though his jaw were sharp, it still defined his handsome face. His uniform was slightly ragged but the way he acted, he could easily tell that Sehun was born from a rich family. That was the only thing he knew about the person in front of him.

 

Then he finally got the courage to ask the thing that has been bothering him. “W-why did they call you Hyuk?”

 

A pause came from Sehun when he turned back to him. Then he placed his canned soda to the side table. “Because it’s my nickname.”

 

“Nickname?”

 

“You probably know that I’m a gangster, right?”

 

Chanyeol blinked. He actually didn’t know that.

 

Sehun smirked. “My father told me not to use his name in my fights. So I just came up with another name. So people outside the school call me Kang Hyuk.”

 

“Kang Hyuk...” Chanyeol repeated softly. “D-Do you want m-me to call you as K-Kang H-Hyuk?”

 

Sehun beamed widely then shook his head. “You can call me Sehun. I like it when you call me by my real name.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t know why his heart suddenly skipped a beat. He bit his lip when he felt his face reddened. What was happening to him? He certainly couldn’t have feelings for this gangster, right?

 

 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: writing this chapter was a roller coaster ride for me lol

 

 

—

 

Sehun sighed as he stood in front of the entrance of the hospital. He knew Chanyeol was safe with Jongin and Baekhyun, there’s no need to further fret about him.

 

The moon shined so brightly as he walked to the parking lot where he parked his Harley. He looked up to the night sky and smiled at the round yellowish object floating above him, glad that it was there.

 

He needed to think thoroughly about what he was going to do next. He looked at the time in his phone: it was almost ten in the evening. He was so sure that his father would be in their mansion now. Swiftly, he started his Harley and turned to the exit.

 

It has been a long time since Sehun saw his father. He was not even interested in seeing him today but he had priorities.

 

Chanyeol told him about Kim Seungmin and the only person he knew who could get information about that guy was his father. His father might hate seeing him again too but he would always do his biddings. He knew what Sehun could do to ruin his name.

 

Sehun stopped in front of the big gate of their mansion. The guard on duty immediately recognized him and allowed him to enter the premises.

 

The mansion was huge for someone who lives alone. It was a modern-style house with two floors painted with white and matched with grey. Sehun could still remember the details of the whole mansion, from the number of rooms to the decoration.

 

Sehun was greeted by their head mistress. She looked so happy to see him again. “Young master, it’s been so long.”

 

He returned the greeting and asked where his father was. She immediately told him that he was on his room office.

 

“Can you order take out food for me please?” Sehun requested her. “Make it for five people.”

 

Quickly, he made way to the second floor and to the office. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He found his father on his desk, looking at some papers.

 

Oh Siwon looked up at the sudden visitor and was a bit surprised to see his son in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

 

In that question, Sehun found himself regretting his decision already. But he remained there standing. “I need an information.”

 

“What makes you think I would give it to you this time?” His father’s voice were deep like his. The way his face started to darken, Sehun knew he was done being surprised.

 

He smirked at him viciously. “You know what would happen.”

 

Oh Siwon shook his head in dismay. “After all those years, Sehun, you’re still the same.”

 

“I didn’t come here to be lectured. I came here for information.”

 

His father sat straight and folded his arms formally, like a businessman that he was. “How about this, let’s make a deal.”

 

Sehun’s eyebrows crunched together, his smirk faded slowly. “Deal?”

 

“I want to get something from this too, you know,” his father shrugged. “So let’s make a deal.”

 

“What kind of deal?” He asked carefully. He knew his father too well. He knew what kind of tricks he has on his sleeves.

 

Siwon smirked with a bad intention. “I’ll give you all the information that you needed. I’ll even let you borrow some of my men. In one condition.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are going back to school next school year.”

 

Sehun’s heart dropped, almost couldn’t believe what his father was saying. Oh Siwon really wanted to use all his resources in exchange just for this.

 

“You know I couldn’t go back to middle school,” he almost said it in a whisper.

 

His father shrugged once again. “You’re smart. I could let you take a high school entrance exam in one of the schools I know here in Gangnam. I could give them a talk.”

 

The moment he heard that, Sehun immediately hated it. First, he didn’t want to go back to school. And second, he didn’t want his life to be controlled once again by his father. But...

 

But the deal was tempting. Sehun cursed his father inside his head. His father knew what weakness he had and now he was using it against him. Sehun wasn’t now shocked why his father was this rich.

 

He thought about Chanyeol. And how he appeared while going out of the train station earlier.

 

“Okay,” he breathed out. Not giving himself time to change his mind.

 

Siwon widened his eyes in surprise. “Okay?”

 

Sehun took a deep breath, he was already lamenting it more and more. “Okay, I’ll take your deal. As long I get what I want.”

 

His father smiled, as if he was glad that he finally got what he wanted. “Okay then. What information do you want?”

 

“Kim Seungmin,” Sehun simply answered. He watched as his father just nodded and wrote it in his pad. Then he shifted his feet. “And also... Jung Seju.”

 

—

 

Chanyeol was watching Jongin and Baekhyun playing cards in the sofa in front of him when the door suddenly opened. His heart immediately sighed in relief when he saw Sehun entering, holding two buckets from a food franchise and a plastic bag.

 

“Finally!” Jongin rejoiced, dropping his cards on the table then approached Sehun. “Wow! These are a lot!”

 

“We’ll share, of course,” Sehun said and gave all the food to Jongin. Then his eyes diverted to him with a smile on his face. “How are you?”

 

Chanyeol immediately felt his heart thumped. “I-I’m alright.”

 

“Did they bother you?”

 

“Yah, Hyuk, what kind of question is that?” Baekhyun asked with a grin.

 

Jongin second the motion and looked at him, smiling. “We were very nice! Right, Chanyeol?”

 

He nodded quickly. “They were and b-besides, they were just playing there.”

 

Sehun showed a contented smile then and walked closer towards him. “I talked to your doctor too, he said that you could check out tomorrow. Does your family knows you’re here in Gangnam?”

 

Chanyeol bit lip inwardly and then shook his head. “I d-didn’t tell them. I didn’t want them to be in t-trouble because of m-me.”

 

“Okay, I understand that but when things get better you should tell them where you are, hmm?”

 

He agreed immediately.

 

After that, they finally had their dinner even though it was almost midnight. Jongin looked so dreamily satisfied while rubbing his full stomach that it made Chanyeol smile for a moment.

 

Baekhyun, though, was still giving him that curious stare. Ever since Sehun left, he got so uncomfortable with the way Baekhyun looked at him. It was like he was reading him and was trying to discern what was with him.

 

When Sehun unconsciously wiped the corner of Chanyeol’s lips, he saw the way Jongin faced Baekhyun with a glint obvious in his eyes. And Baekhyun replied to the younger one a glare. Then Chanyeol finally understood the message: Baekhyun likes Sehun and very jealous of him.

 

He didn’t know what he exactly felt after that. Something in his heart felt heavy especially when the next day, Sehun asked Baekhyun to take him to his apartment. Sehun said that he had to go somewhere first.

 

Chanyeol realized how much Sehun trusted this Baekhyun guy. With Baekhyun Sehun could easily talk to him without any worries.

 

“This is Hyuk’s apartment,” Baekhyun said as they dropped off Baekhyun’s Ashton Martin. Chanyeol had a thought that maybe, Sehun wasn’t the only who was born with silver spoon.

 

His lips pursed at the two storey floor apartment in front of them. It looked cozy, just enough for someone who lives alone. The heavy feeling of his heart got worse when he saw Baekhyun taking out the keys and opened the front door.

 

Baekhyun dropped the keys in the coffee table in the living room then turned to him. He pointed the way to the kitchen. “Hyuk said there’s food in the fridge. You could get some if you want. I need to leave before he caught me here.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed together. “W-what do you mean?”

 

“He hates letting people stay in here,” Baekhyun grinned but somehow it didn’t reach his eyes. “You must be really special, huh.”

 

He gulped down when the bitterness of Baekhyun’s voice reached him. It didn’t bother him though. If he was honest to himself, he was actually proud and happy.

 

Yes, he’s special for Sehun. The idea makes him want to smile.

 

“I should go,” Baekhyun proceeded back to the front door. “Don’t go anywhere until Hyuk’s back.”

 

Chanyeol just nodded and watched as Baekhyun walked out of his sight. He scanned the whole apartment, surprised that it looked so clean. Then he wondered how Sehun could keep a place this clean. He must have some maids who visits him, huh?

 

There was almost nothing to see in the living room, though. Just three black comfortable sofas and a coffee table. Chanyeol pouted when he saw a familiar picture framed in the side table. It was their picture together.

 

Slowly, he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Just like what Baekhyun said, there were a lot of food in there. But all of them... were instant food. He wasn’t in the mood for kimchi too. Chanyeol licked his lips, realizing he wasn’t that hungry yet. He felt parched so he took a bottle of mineral water to drink.

 

When he went back to the living room, his heart almost jumped when he saw the front door opening. Revealing a very domestic Sehun, carrying three plastic bags and two papers bags in each hand.

 

Sehun smiled at him. “I brought us some food for lunch... and I bought you some clothes.”

 

His cheeks reddened easily. “T-that was fast.”

 

“I asked Jongin to buy the food. The clothes were on me,” Sehun placed the paper bags in the sofa, then continued to the kitchen. “Are you hungry?”

 

“N-not r-really,” he almost said in a whisper. “I would rather t-take a bath first.”

 

Sehun hummed as he placed the bags on the kitchen counter. “Okay, the bathroom is in my room. Come on.”

 

When they reached the second floor with Sehun leading, Chanyeol realized something as looked around. “There’s only two rooms?”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun nodded as he opened a door just few meters away from the stairs. Chanyeol saw that it was Sehun’s bedroom. “The other one is my game room.”

 

This made him more confused. “So... where am I going to stay?”

 

Sehun looked at him with the same confused expression too. “Here?” He pointed his bedroom.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in the realization. “W-Were sleeping together?!”

 

“You want to sleep in the game room?”

 

“But... Sehun!”

 

The man in front of him hissed dejectively. Then he held his arm and pulled him inside. “Come on. You said you want to take a bath.”

 

He gulped and scanned the whole room. It was a bit spacious. As usual, it was clean. Just one black long sofa in front of the window, a queen-sized bed, a bedside table and a walk in closet in the other side.

 

This was the first time he saw Sehun’s bedroom. Something in his heart throbbed.

 

“Here, I got a spare toothbrush that you can use,” Sehun interrupted his thoughts. “And there’s a towel in the bathroom already.”

 

He suddenly flinched in surprise. “T-thank you.”

 

When he entered the clean bathroom, he finally gave out a huge sigh. All the thoughts finally came to him. What was he doing? Why was he here? He knew that Sehun would make him stay here. He knew that his decisions would lead him to this.

 

Probably the reason why he had doubts about it. So why was he now letting it happen?

 

Chanyeol placed the toothbrush in the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He took down his eye-glasses. All of this reminded him of so much memories.

 

Good memories...

 

~~

 

“Here! Let’s try here!” Chanyeol laughed as he dragged Sehun in the basketball game inside the arcade.

 

Sehun immediately followed him and inserted enough tokens for the game. “Are you good at this?” He asked while chuckling.

 

Chanyeol quickly shook his head, with a big grin in his face. “No, I’ve never done this before. But I wanna try!”

 

They started to play the game, trying to get the high score. The both of them cheered when they ended up getting a lot of tickets.

 

This all started when Sehun asked Chanyeol earlier in class if he wanted to go hangout. Ever since they became close friends, they’ve regularly meet each other after class. Eating, strolling around and now they decided to visit the arcade.

 

Still wearing their school uniform, they almost played all the games inside. They were able to collect a lot of tickets with that.

 

Chanyeol was unexpectedly good at arcade games. He never knew though. He never been to arcades before. Thinking that this was the first time and it was with Sehun made his heart go somersault.

 

They exchanged the tickets they had with a large pink teddy bear. Sehun took it and gave it to him. “For your first time.”

 

He was all smiles when he received it. They were about to walk out of the arcade when Sehun pulled him. “Let’s try that!”

 

Chanyeol saw a photobooth and immediately agreed. When they entered, he placed the teddy bear on his lap while Sehun was beside him, tapping the screen in front of them.

 

“Let’s use this filter,” Sehun decided and the camera started.

 

Flash after flash, they made up different poses. One, he tried hugging the bear close to him while Sehun was leaning into him. They also tried funny and wacky faces. When Sehun placed his arm around his shoulder, Chanyeol’s heartbeat doubled. He tried his best to not blush, but he figued the camera got that too.

 

In the last photo, he heard Sehun whispered huskily next to him. “Chanyeol...”

 

When Chanyeol faced him, he gasped in surprise when Sehun quickly leaned down and captured his lips with his.

 

Heart thumping loud. Time slowly fading. Fireworks exploding in his ears. Images starting to blur. Chanyeol felt all of that in the same moment. He didn’t know how to react. Not only this was his first kiss with Sehun, but this was the first kiss of his whole life.

 

Seconds after the last flash of the camera came, Sehun broke the kiss and looked at him. Their faces inches away from each other. In a low voice, Sehun asked. “Was that too fast?”

 

Chanyeol felt his face blushed to the roots of his hair. He bit his lip inwardly to surpress his upcoming smile then with his eyes down, he shook his head. “No, it wasn’t.” He looked up to meet Sehun’s eyes and finally showed a big smile. “You’re just on the right pace.”

 

—

 

Chanyeol groaned at the flashback. When he finished taking a bath, he went out with a towel covering him.

 

Sehun was not in the room but his new clothes were already in the bed. He immediately took them and changed into a white longsleeves shirt and black pants inside the walk in closet. He even blushed when Sehun bought him new underwear.

 

When he came out, he started drying his hair in front of the bed. His eyes started to wander around the room again, finally taking in the fact that he was really here. He froze when his eyes found something in the bedside table: a small picture frame standing. It was the old picture of them in the photobooth, kissing.

 

His first kiss.

 

The door creaked open and Chanyeol immediately turned to the man who made him such an emotional wreck. Sehun suddenly appeared with a worried face. “What’s wrong?”

 

Chanyeol then realized that he was crying. He immediately wiped his tears with his paw hands and shook his head. “N-nothing.”

 

“Nothing? Chanyeol, I know how your face looks like whenever there’s something wrong,” Sehun softly said, now in front of him. “Tell me.”

 

He continued shaking his head, tears still flowing out of his eyes. His heart clenched painfully, finally admitting his real feelings after all these years. “It’s just that... I didn’t r-realize how much I-I missed y-you until now.”

 

“Chanyeol...” Sehun pulled him close for a hug. “I missed you too, so much.”

 

Sehun pushed then kissed him on the lips and ever since they met again, Chanyeol finally kissed him back. Mouth to mouth. Tongue to tongue. Tasting each other.

 

They broke the kiss, catching their breaths while staring at each other’s eyes. Chanyeol saw how Sehun’s eyes glowed with a different kind of fire. It was a fire made more than just their feelings. It was deep inside, waiting for them to burn.

 

And burn they did. They finally gave in to their urges and kissed once again. He moaned when he felt Sehun’s hands on his body, touching and feeling. His whole body shivered when a hand went underneath his shirt.

 

“I hate to take this shirt off of you when you just put it on...” Sehun whispered into his ear, erotically. “But I need to see all of you.”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol groaned and helped fast with the undressing. From his shirt to his pants that Sehun easily tugged off. The way he looked at him made him shiver with sexual electricity.

 

Sehun pushed him down to his bed, on his back. He immediately gave him another kiss on the lips but this time it was mixed with more passion and heat.

 

“Hmm, we need to be careful. We don’t want your stitches to open,” Sehun teased him as he reached out.

 

The cold feeling welcomed Chanyeol when Sehun pulled off the last clothing that he was wearing. Sehun held his throbbing member delicately, as if it was made of glass.

 

“Hmm, my baby’s hard,” Sehun breathed into Chanyeol’s neck, making the latter whimper.

 

Trails of kisses were made as Sehun went down on Chanyeol’s naked body. Admiring and marking his skin with his lips. When his lips reached between Chanyeol’s thighs, a groan came out of his mouth.

 

Sehun licked the whole length with his tongue and sucked the tip more aggressively. It was getting thicker in his hand as he tugged it up and down.

 

“Sehun...”

 

Then Sehun placed the whole shaft in his mouth, receiving a loud gasp from Chanyeol. He never felt something so exquisite in his entire life. His hands immediately went to Sehun’s head, gripping his hair and guiding his head as he fuck his face full speed.

 

Chanyeol liked the feeling of Sehun’s lips around his dick. If Sehun ever gagged, Chanyeol didn’t know because his lover didn’t stop him. He kept whimpering in pure lust as he felt his phallus pushing into Sehun’s throat.

 

His arousal grew when Sehun started massaging his balls. He knew he was almost there. He let go of Sehun’s head and gripped the bedsheet beside him.

 

“Sehun... I’m going to come...” Chanyeol tried to say but Sehun didn’t release him. This made him crazier and crazier as he finally reached his first orgasm.

 

Chanyeol looked down to his lover and his eyes widened as he saw how Sehun swallowed all his cum.

 

Then Sehun stood up and hurriedly undressed. Chanyeol couldn’t believe how beautiful was the man in front of him. Sehun’s built was a masterpiece. His eyes went to Sehun’s big jewel in between his thighs. Chanyeol’s heart pumped nervously as he saw how big it was.

 

But it was giving him much excitement.

 

Reaching across the bedside table, Sehun pulled out a bottle of Vaseline in the drawers. Of course Chanyeol knew what was that for, he gulped. It was really happening.

 

Sehun grinned mischievously at him as he smeared a glob of lube in his own huge shaft. “Are you ready?”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t able to answer because Sehun already spread his legs apart. He was sweating, both nervous and excited.

 

Sehun crawled on top of him and kissed him again, hands leaning on the side of Chanyeol’s head.

 

“This is going to hurt a bit but I won’t move until you’re okay, huh?” Sehun whispered into his ear.

 

When Chanyeol felt him enter, he cried in the new pain. He felt like it was ripping him apart. He let out a scream when Sehun continued to feed him his whole member.

 

Sehun tapped down and waited. Chanyeol tried to concentrate in something more than just the pain. As the pleasure started to consume him, he voiced out, “I’m okay now.”

 

Like a piston finally fired, Sehun started to move. Slowly at first, in then out. When Chanyeol let out another moan with Sehun’s name, that was when he started hammering him on full blast.

 

Chanyeol felt another orgasm was coming. It went sooner when Sehun reached for his member and tugged while still thrusting in and out of him.

 

After how many thrusts, Sehun pulled Chanyeol up and flipped him easily. He took Chanyeol from behind and continued his rapid thrusts.

 

“I’m close now,” Sehun whispered to his ear. “I’m gonna blow this all to you, baby.”

 

“Y-Yes,” Chanyeol replied softly, with his eyes closed. From behind him, he felt Sehun’s member throbbed then exploded. Ropes of sperm filled his ass and so full.

 

Sweat was dripping from their faces and Chanyeol could smell their musk. Sehun fell on top of him, weak after his huge orgasm.

 

Their breathing went on sync as they rested, Sehun spooning Chanyeol from his back.

 

“I would love a round two, but I’m getting hungry,” Sehun said after a moment of silence. He caressed Chanyeol’s hair and kissed his ear. “Maybe this time, you’re hungry too.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but reddened even more which remained even though they were eating their lunch in Sehun’s small dining table. They were silent most of the time but the way Sehun glowed brightly made him feel better.

 

He volunteered to do the dishes even when his ass was still sore. He could still move but the way he limped was so funny. It didn’t help that Sehun was watching him with that mischievous smirk.

 

A phone call from Sehun’s phone suddenly interrupted their special moment. Chanyeol nodded as Sehun excused himself. He started concentrating on doing the dishes and throwing the trashes from the take out that Sehun brought.

 

Chanyeol wondered if he could cook food for Sehun this dinner. Cooking was something he learned along the way, with the help of his sister. He tried to check the fridge if he could come up with something.

 

He pouted when he found out that Sehun lacked important spices that he needed. He wondered again if Sehun has ever eaten anything else aside from instant or take outs.

 

“I need to go somewhere later,” Sehun informed him as he came back to the kitchen.

 

Chanyeol pouted sadly. “W-where? Is it going to take a l-lot of time?”

 

Sehun shook his head. “I’ve got information about Kim Seungmin.”

 

That made him curious. “R-really? Where?”

 

“Just from a person I hate so much.”

 

He tilted his head. There’s only one person he knew that Sehun hated with a purpose. “Y-your father?”

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow at him, grinning. “Yeah. I’m flattered you still remember that.”

 

Chanyeol bit his lip and blushed. “A-are you going now?”

 

“Nah, let’s watch a movie first. I wanna spend the rest of the day with you,” Sehun gave him a playful wink that made him redder.

 

The whole afternoon was spent in Sehun’s game room. There, they watched a movie then played some familiar video games. It was actually a perfect afternoon for Chanyeol. He felt like they were kids again, playing and having fun together. Just the two of them.

 

When night time came, Sehun finally decided to visit his father. “I’m gonna have Baekhyun come here so you won’t be alone.”

 

Chanyeol pouted inwardly and thought about the fact that Baekhyun has feelings for Sehun. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see the guy again after the things Sehun and him did. It would be very awkward.

 

Then he wondered if Sehun knew about it. If Sehun knew about Baekhyun’s feelings for him.

 

Ever since, Chanyeol knew Sehun wasn’t a numb kind of guy. He could easily read expressions and feelings of another person, especially when they were too obvious.

 

“Okay,” he just said. He may not like to have Baekhyun’s company but he didn’t want to be left alone.

 

Sehun kissed him on the lips then smiled. “I’ll be back before dinner. What do you want to have?”

 

“I-I was actually planning to c-cook dinner,” he stuttered red as Sehun grinned.

 

“Okay then, baby. I’ll be back. I’m expecting dinner here with you,” Sehun kissed him again that he immediately returned.

 

At first, Chanyeol’s plan was to wait for Baekhyun before going out to buy spices but he realized that it would take time. There might be some small convenient stores just outside Sehun’s apartment. He could easily just walk and come back.

 

Carefully, he closed Sehun’s apartment and walked down to the dark street. He was happy when he spotted a store just meters away.

 

The light from the store blazed into his eyes as he entered. He picked up the things he needed then went to the counter. After paying, he bowed to the cashier and went out. He started to walk back to the apartment.

 

“Hello, you weakling.”

 

His heart instantly thumped in pure terror as he turned to see the evil face of Marco. The wild eyes of the man in front of him haunted him so much. Suddenly, he could feel the pain of his wound on his stomach again.

 

This time, he wasn’t alone. There were two men behind him. Marco walked closer to him. He tried to take a step away but he trapped in cemented wall. Hands shivering and tears starting to fall from his eyes.

 

Marco smirked wider as he saw all of it. “You thought you could get away from me, huh?”

 

A punch came to his stomach again that made him winced louder in pain.

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

His heart skipped a beat when he recognized that voice. While holding on to his stomach, he looked over to Baekhyun who was running towards him.

 

Marco growled in annoyance and turned to the men behind him. “Finish off that pest.”

 

Chanyeol received another punch from Marco as he tried to watch Baekhyun fighting against the two men. Even with the pain, he was still amazed that he was able to bring them down.

 

But this made Marco even angrier.

 

“Ya, you shouldn’t meddle with someone else’s business,” Marco grumbled, making a fist in his hand. “You’re gonna pay for that, kid.”

 

“Leave Chanyeol alone!”

 

“Chanyeol?” Marco asked then smirked evilly. He pointed at him with his dirty hand. “This, Chanyeol?”

 

Baekhyun then attacked with a punch but Marco easily dodged it and gave Baekhyun a kick on his side.

 

Chanyeol closed his crying eyes, not wanting to watch. He felt his stitched wound bleeding again. Then right there he immediately realized that there was no other way. Baekhyun might be strong but Marco was stronger and has a lot of experience in fighting.

 

He heard Baekhyun groaned in pain. He opened his eyes and saw him on the floor, with a wound on his mouth and was holding to his stomach. Something in his heart ached for Sehun’s friend.

 

“You bastard,” Marco growled and took out his pocketknife.

 

The familiar weapon made Chanyeol move in fear. He walked in front of Marco and held out his shivering hand, trying to stop him. “P-please Marco. D-Don’t hurt him. I-I’ll go with y-you. P-please!”

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelled from the ground. “Hyuk will get angry!”

 

“P-please! I-I’ll go, j-just don’t touch him now,” he wailed, not wanting to hear what Baekhyun said. He had to at least save him for now.

 

Marco watched him with his evil smirk and then hid his knife. “Very good then. Okay.”

 

Chanyeol quickly turned to Baekhyun and cried more. “B-Baekhyun, I-I’m s-sorry—“

 

He was cut off when a handkerchief was covered in his nose. One sniff and he felt his world turned to black.

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

 

 

 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: i’m sooo sorry for the late update

 

 

—

 

“Thank you,” Sehun said as his father’s assistant, Jaewon gave him an envelope. “Everything’s in here?”

 

The middle-aged man nodded. “We may have found the information that you needed but it lacks evidence on some of the aforementioned acquisation. So we might need to dig in deeper but your father said that I need to show these to you first.”

 

Nodding, Sehun opened the envelope and scanned the entire paper. Written in it was some of the information of Kim Seungmin.

In the first page, he read the basics:

Kim Seungmin, forty-five years old. Never been married. Chief executive officer of J-Games Corporation for six years. Graduated in the fields of study in Computer Science and Business Management.

 

“How about Jung Seju?”

 

Jaewon pursed his lips. “It seems strange because I couldn’t find any information about Jung Seju that you mentioned that was a programmer. We already asked to get his birth information, just in case, but no. Do you have any clues about this Jung Seju?”

 

“All I knew was that he was a programmer. I’ll ask again later,” Sehun turned to his Harley. “I should go.”

 

“Your father told me about your deal,” Jaewon stopped him. Sehun faced and saw his father’s assistant’s grin. “I’m glad you guys are okay again.”

 

“I’m not sure about being okay again,” Sehun sighed and shook his head. “I’ll contact you again tomorrow, Jaewon. Thank you.”

 

Jaewon smirked then bowed. Sehun watched as his father’s assistant returned to his own Vios.

 

For now, he still needed more information before he makes his plan. Kim Seungmin is a powerful man in their city. He needed to be careful.

 

Sehun drove back to his apartment. Very excited since Chanyeol promised him that he’ll be making dinner for the two of them. He couldn’ t contact Baekhyun but he already sent a message that he would be back anytime now.

 

Eyebrows instantly crunched together when he saw two cars were parked in front of his apartment. He knew who owned them, of course. “What is Jongin doing here?” He muttered to himself.

 

“Hyuk-ah,” His friend in question appeared in front of him. “S-something happened.”

 

Sehun’s heart pumped anxiously as he saw the worry in Jongin’s eyes. He ran inside his apartment, spotting Baekhyun lying down on the long sofa. His friend was badly wounded. “Are you okay? Where’s Chanyeol?”

 

“I’m fine. Jongin already helped.” Baekhyun looked up at him, a bit scared. “H-He was kidnapped by those strange men. I tried to save him but their leader was so strong.”

 

“Men?” Sehun’s hands turned into a tight fist. He had a doubt who they were but he still asked. “Do you know their names? Or what they looked like?”

 

His friend shook, still wincing in pain. “I don’t know them. It’s the first time I saw them but Chanyeol called one of them Marco.”

 

Sehun felt like his heart was dropped in a cold freezing water.His eyes went red like an angry bull. How could he be so careless? He should have been here! Or he should have brought Chanyeol with him!

 

He immediately took his phone out and called Jaewon. When his father’s assistant answered the call, he spoke, “I need an information about Marco. He’s Kim Seungmin’s man. I need to know if he has a hideout here in Gangnam.”

 

“Do you need it now?”

 

“Yes, my... my friend was abducted by him,” Sehun bit his lip and took a deep breath. “I need it as soon as possible.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Thank you,” Sehun sighed as he dropped the call. He wanted to immediately go out and find Chanyeol but he still lacked information. And plans. He couldn’t just barged in every places without knowing what was in store for him.

 

“Hyuk,” Baekhyun called that made Sehun face him. “What is happening? I’m so confused! Chanyeol looked so scared earlier. I-“

 

“Chanyeol ran away from those men. They were threatening him for information.” He answered. Sehun wanted to punch himself because of what Baekhyun said.

 

Chanyeol was scared. And he was not there to save him.

 

Jongin was beside him when he asked. “Information? About what?”

 

Sehun sighed dejectedly. “About his friend Jung Seju. He was here in Gangnam because he needed our help. I was still under investigating about Kim Seungmin and Jung Seju but this happened.”

 

“Wait! Hold up,” Baekhyun showed a ‘stop’ hand gesture in front of him. “Kim Seungmin? What the fuck, Hyuk?”

 

He nodded. “That men that you saw, Baek, was Seungmin’s men. They were his people in the underground market. They do his biddings for him. Illegally.”

 

His friends looked shocked. Then Baekhyun continued. “How about this Jung Seju?”

 

“Jung Seju... is Chanyeol’s friend that was supposed to be working with Kim Seungmin but he was hiding.”

 

The frown on Baekhyun’s face got deeper. “Then why are they looking for Chanyeol? Shouldn’t it be easier to just find Jung Seju? What would they gain if they kidnap a friend?”

 

“Are they going to use your ex-boyfriend as a bait?” Jongin added. “That would be dramatic.”

 

That was when Sehun finally snapped. “Chanyeol is not my ex!”

 

Jongin’s eyes widened and his hands raised. “Woah! Chill, Hyuk-ah. I only thought that Chanyeol was your ex-“

 

“He’s not my ex! He’s not my ex!”

 

“Okay! Okay!” Jongin wailed.

 

The knowing realization on Baekhyun’s face made Sehun start to calm. He tried to hide his flushed face from his friends. “I already asked help from my father’s men about this...”

 

“You... contacted your father?”

 

Sehun nodded slowly. He explained what he and his father talked. And also about the deal that they made. His friends were really surprised, especially that they knew how much Sehun hated talking about his father.

 

They really never got the real information about his father. All they knew was that Sehun came from a rich family.

 

Jongin was the one who really looked astounded. “After all those times? Your father is Oh Siwon? One of the richest businessman in South Korea?”

 

Sehun glanced at Baekhyun, who seemed like he already got the idea. Maybe he knew it already. Maybe he just didn’t Sehun to know that he already knew.

 

“Dude! In all those times!” Jongin sounded angry and wistful that Sehun was a bit nervous.

 

“All those times?”

 

“You could have treated me food but you always say no!”

 

Sehun blinked in front of his brokenhearted friend, speechless.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in dismay then crossed his arms. “Here we go again.”

 

“Baekhyun! You should be mad! Like...” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed, as he stared at Baekhyun. “Did you know about this? Did you know Hyuk from the start?”

 

“No, okay?” Baekhyun answered but Sehun doubted it. “It was just obvious because he hated being called by his real name. So there must be a reason to it.”

 

Jongin pouted. “But still...”

 

“Don’t worry, after we clean this mess I’ll treat you,” Sehun finally gave in.

 

The wide smile on Jongin’s face was creepy. “Ha! I knew it. So... what’s our plan?”

 

“Well...” Sehun started.

 

Jongin stopped him again though. “Wait! I forgot I have a snack in my car. Let me get that first before we start.”

 

Before Sehun could protest, Jongin already dashed outside. Sehun took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

 

Yes, he was getting nervous and most of all, very worried. He was so worried for Chanyeol. Chanyeol needed him right now and he should not fail. He needed to think of a great plan to bring down, not only Marco, but also Kim Seungmin.

 

He thought about the lack of evidences that Jaewon told him. If he could get his hands on those evidences, it would be a sure win.

 

“So this is why...” Sehun’s thoughts were interrupted by Baekhyun’s voice. He faced his friend who had a serious expression on his face.

 

“Why?”

 

Baekhyun showed a ghostly smile. “Why you never looked my way. Why you never entertained my feelings.”

 

Sehun glanced away from his friend.

 

Yes, he knew about Baekhyun’s feelings about him. He was not dense whenever Jongin would tease Baekhyun to him. Whenever Baekhyun would scold Jongin from it. He knew that Baekhyun was in love with him.

 

Sadly, he did not feel the same way. His heart... his heart was some place else.

 

“This was the first time I saw you this driven, Hyuk-ah,” Baekhyun continued. “It’s like you would do everything just for Chanyeol.”

 

Sehun didn’t know why he sensed something else from Baekhyun’s voice. It felt like what he was doing... was wrong. He turned to his friend on the sofa. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Baekhyun still had that smile then shook his head. “I just hope that he felt the same way as you do, Hyuk. Because the only thing that I would not want to happen is you getting hurt.”

 

“I love Chanyeol,” he managed to say. He always sure of that.

 

“No doubt about that,” His friend looked at him straight in the eye. “But does he feel the same way? Did he tell you what he really feel? Especially about you?”

 

Sehun became silent.

 

When Jongin came back, he dismissed his conversation with Baekhyun. He told them about his plan and what the three of them will do.

 

His friends looked ready to fight. And so was he.

 

But there was a nagging voice at the back of his head, wondering about what Baekhyun had told him.

 

—

 

Chanyeol groaned in pain as he woke up. His eyes still felt heavy and his body was still aching. He tried to focus on where he was, but it was all new to him.

 

He looked around and saw that he was locked in a storage room somewhere. There were dirty boxes on the sides and a lamp hanging from the ceiling.

 

“You’re finally awake,” the familiar voice made him flinched.

 

The intoxicated face of Marco was dimmed in the shadows. It made his heart crumple in fear and pain.

 

“W-where am I?” He managed to ask. His hands shaking against the cold floor.

 

Marco smirked. “Were in the basement storage of J-Games. Our boss finally wants to meet you.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat, scared. He never met Kim Seungmin once but looking at Marco’s expression made him conclude that the boss was way worse.

 

Marco pulled his jaw and looked at him straight in the eye. “You better get your shit together, bastard. You didn’t want to anger our boss. He’s not as good in controlling his anger as I am.”

 

Chanyeol could sense the intoxicated smell from his captor. It smelled so bad, he wanted to puke. When Marco punched him again on the stomach, he almost blacked out.

 

A man entered the storage room. “Boss said he’ll be down here in an hour.”

 

Marco nodded and then turned to him again. “If you think of running away again, we’ll do worse than what we’ve done to your friend. We’ll hunt them down to your family. So you better behave, huh?”

 

Chanyeol managed to nod quickly. He didn’t want anyone to be in danger because of him. He already risked in asking Sehun for help but he got his friend badly hurt.

 

He didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of him. He didn’t want anyone to save him. He didn’t want to happen what happened before.

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes as the memory came back to him. The painful memory was the reason why he had doubts on coming to Sehun for help.

 

Because Chanyeol was the reason. The reason why Sehun got expelled from their school.

 

~~

 

Chanyeol knew that he and Sehun were still young to be called lovers. A middle school student, he knew he was still young to be able to feel something this strong for someone.

 

But he loved Sehun’s presence around him. He felt safe. He felt strong. He felt happy.

 

After the kiss in the arcade, the two of them got closer as ever. They didn’t put a label on their relationship but once in a while they would kiss.

 

And it was Chanyeol’s favorite thing.

 

Kissing Sehun became Chanyeol’s new addiction. Whenever he would stare at Sehun’s pink protruding lips, Sehun knew what he clearly wants. And Sehun would gladly obliged to give it to him.

 

He loved the fact that Sehun’s attention was always on him. He loved it. He loved whenever Sehun would give him gifts or when Sehun would treat him anywhere.

 

He loved it whenever Sehun would share something about himself. About his mother. About his father. About the things he liked.

 

“I’ve always loved the moon,” Sehun once shared to him as they walked home. He was looking up at the bright moon ahead of them.

 

Chanyeol grinned. “R-really? Why?”

 

“My mom told me when I was young that the moon symbolizes hope. That even in the darkest sky, you could always see the moon shining down for you,” Sehun said in a husky voice.

 

It made Chanyeol love the moon too.

 

He loved it whenever Sehun would listen to him. He loved it whenever Sehun would be there for him when he needs help.

 

He loved being with Sehun.

 

It was their last subject that day when Sehun came to him then whispered, “I’ll just get something in my locker. Then we’ll go together?”

 

Chanyeol nodded at him while fixing his things. Putting some of his notebooks inside his bag. He heard whispers around him that made him look up.

 

Standing on the corner were the same classmates who bullied him back then. They were watching him with dangerous eyes that it scared him instantly.

 

He continued what he was doing, but this time with a faster speed. His quivering hands didn’t help him, he almost dropped some of his books.

 

Then they started to walk towards him and called, “Chanyeol-ah...”

 

Chanyeol flinched back, carrying his back on his front. He looked at the four angry students in front of him. “W-what do y-you want?”

 

The one in the middle shrugged. “Nothing. You know it has been a while and we wanted to apologize to you.”

 

He doubted that forgiveness was really their intention. He knew the visage of someone who wanted to hurt people, and that was what they were showing now.

 

Taking a step back towards the door of their classroom, he managed to say, “Okay. I-I’ll go already.”

 

Before he was about turn, one of the boys caught his arm and sprung him back. His heart beat doubled in fear.

 

“We’re not done yet,” the same boy said. “Besides, were still waiting for your boyfriend so we could get our revenge from him.”

 

That statement made Chanyeol’s eyes widened in worry. What are they planning to Sehun?

 

Chanyeol shrieked when they pushed him out to the hallways. As he stumbled on the floor, he saw the middle boy about to hit him. He closed eyes in anticipation.

 

But the punch never came. He heard noises and moans in front of him that made him look. Sehun was angrily punching the four boys.

 

Chanyeol stood and watched in horror. Sehun was so angry that his eyes were so cold. Totally different from the Sehun earlier.

 

He was not scared of him. This wasn’t the first time he has seen Sehun like this. But the anxious beating of his heart was always there.

 

“Oh Sehun!”

 

They all froze when they heard a warning shout from one of their teachers. When Chanyeol saw one of the boys smirked, he finally understood what they wanted.

 

“You bastard, come here!” Their teacher pulled Sehun by the arm away from them.

 

Chanyeol was about to follow and explain what really happened but Sehun looked at him and shook his head. As if telling him to stay away.

 

The two of them got expelled, even though Sehun tried to explain what really happened. Even though Sehun tried to exclude Chanyeol in the punishment. It seemed that his explanation was invalid because of the injury that the four boys got. Chanyeol on the other hand, was expelled because the boys said they were allies in the fight. That Chanyeol was the one who told Sehun to fight them.

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do or what to explain to his parents but they immediately decided to move away. They got angry at Sehun, too, for putting him in that situation. His parents believed that the accusation on Chanyeol wasn’t true. They had the idea that it was just Sehun all along.

 

He wanted to defend Sehun. He wanted to tell everyone that Sehun was his savior. And not the one who put him in trouble.

 

But he was scared already, especially when he saw how angry his father was at him. He didn’t stand a chance. He kept his mouth shut.

 

Sehun tried to contact him as what his sister told him, but he was grounded. His phone and his computer were confiscated. He wasn’t even allowed to go out of the house for a week.

 

Guilt crept inside him day by day. Deep inside him, Chanyeol knew it wasn’t Sehun’s fault. If only he knew how to stand up for himself, all of this wouldn’t happen.

 

One time, finally got the courage to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night. He called Sehun using his sister’s phone and asked if they could meet. Hearing Sehun’s voice after a week made his heart ache.

 

Chanyeol begin to wonder if Sehun was mad at him. Of course, he would be. After all that happened, it wasn’t just his life that was destroyed, Sehun’s too.

 

When he saw Sehun walking down their street wearing a black shirt and leather jacket matching with blue jeans and rubber shoes, his heart immediately started to beat. He couldn’t believe how much he missed him.

 

Sehun still have that poker-face expression on his face. Despite that, he was still handsome as ever.

 

When they stood face to face, Sehun showed him a smile that surprised Chanyeol. “Hey, it’s been a long time.”

 

Chanyeol gulped and looked down. His hands fidgeting in front of him. “Y-yeah. I-I just want to s-say sorry for everything.”

 

Silence came. It made Chanyeol more anxious as ever. He cleared his throat and continued, “My parents decided to move to Mapo-gu so I could study there.”

 

“I could-“

 

“No,” Chanyeol shook his head fast, his eyes starting to tear up. “I don’t want you to follow me there. My parents wouldn’t allow it.”

 

“What are trying to say?”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and tried to choke back a sob. “I’m saying goodbye to you, Sehun.”

 

Another silence.

 

“What if I don’t want to say goodbye?”

 

That made Chanyeol look up to Sehun in surprise. “What?”

 

“I don’t want to say goodbye, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head in resignation. “No, Sehun. We must. I-I think my parents wouldn’t allow me to meet you again especially now after what happe-“

 

He was cut off with Sehun’s surprising kiss. And this time, Chanyeol couldn’t believe how much he was trying to hold on. How much he was trying to keep himself from his real feelings.

 

No, he didn’t want to move.

 

He didn’t want to leave Sehun.

 

But he has to.

 

This kiss will always be his favorite. His strength and his weakness. Sehun knew it too.

 

“I’m not saying goodbye,” Sehun whispered in his ear after he broke the kiss. “I can wait for you, Chanyeol.”

 

It was the most beautiful thing that Chanyeol heard from him.

 

After Sehun gave him a piece of paper, containing his contact information, they finally seperated. With a promise to return.

 

—

 

Chanyeol came back to reality when the door of the storage room opened once again. Marco bowed to the man who entered.

 

The man standing in front of him was wearing black tuxedo paired with a nice pair of black shoes. His hair was styled sideways and neatly trimmed. His face didn’t look like a boss of a dangerous gang. He had that angelic face, eyes chinky with no double eyelids.

 

He had a lean body, but Chanyeol figured he looked stronger than he looks.

 

If someone would tell Chanyeol that Kim Seungmin was a nice person, he would totally believe it. Especially with this face.

 

When Kim Seungmin sat down in front of him and a smirk showed, Chanyeol’s heart knew he was really in trouble.

 

“Hello, Jung Seju.”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: welp this is the last chapter but dont worry there’s still an epilogue coming up! 
> 
> Warning: violence

—

 

Sehun took a deep breath as he stood in the dark shadows and watched the tall building miles away from him. He had never seen the J-Games Corporation building this close before. He was never interested in coming close.

 

But now, he had to. Based on Jaewon’s report that was given to him hours ago, Chanyeol was held captive there.

 

The nagging voice of Baekhyun was heard in the back of his mind but he tried to push it away. He didn’t need a distraction right now. He didn’t need to think of something that might change his decisions.

 

His phone vibrated inside the back pocket of his pants. He immediately took it out. It was his father.

 

“Hello?”

 

His father’s voice was husky. “I’m all set.”

 

“Good.”

 

He heard his father sighed in the other side. “Yah, Sehun. This is the last time I’m going to participate in your games. Be ready in going back to school.”

 

Sehun managed to raise an eyebrow. His father really had to remind him that, huh. “Fine.”

 

“Well then, let’s hope your plan works.”

 

He pursed his lips and fisted his other hand tightly as he caught sight of men in front of the building. Kim Seungmin’s men. They all look young, probably just his age. The anger inside Sehun’s heart was starting to grow, thinking that Chanyeol was inside and probably hurt.

 

As the call ended, Sehun pulled up the hood of his black jacket. “Yeah, I’ll make sure it will work.”

 

—

 

Chanyeol gulped nervously as the man in front of him lighted a cigarette. His eyes went down to his hands as it shook in his lap. He started to fiddle it.

 

Smoke came out from Kim Seungmin’s mouth. Then he turned to the nervous Chanyeol on the other end of the small table.

 

“All we need is for you is to give up the entire game’s codebase, Jung Seju,” Kim Seungmin’s voice was soft but for Chanyeol, it sounded dangerous. “My team always got a system error from the source code that was used. Meaning, the whole system was locked, making us unable to make changes in the game, especially with the user’s interface. And there’s only one person who completely knows the source code here.”

 

The loud heartbeat in his chest was distracting Chanyeol, making him deaf from the words coming out of Kim Seungmin. He remained looking at his fingers, his eyeglasses turning misty from the cold temperature of the room.

 

They were inside an office that he still couldn’t recognize. After he saw Kim Seungmin earlier, he was brought there by his men. The room looked so private, just two chairs and a table. The lamp hanging in the ceiling almost reached his head.

 

In his silence, Kim Seungmin sighed and continued. “You know you couldn’t back out from this, Seju-ah. We’ve already deposited half of the payment in your account. We just need you to do your side of the transaction.”

 

“Y-you could t-take your money b-back, I-I don’t n-need it anymore,” Chanyeol managed to say. His heart was still pounding so loud.

 

The expression on Kim Seungmin’s face darkened, doubling Chanyeol’s fear. “What do you mean by that? Are you really trying to say that you won’t finish the game, huh?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything else. The game was actually finished. But no, he didn’t want it to be distributed.

 

The game that he created was named, ‘Dokgo’. It’s an augmented reality game that he developed back when he was studying in high school. It was his stress relief. Eversince they moved to Mopu-gu, his life became a complete mess.

 

He was still the target of bullies in his new school. Reason why he never had friends. It was during that time that he realized how much he missed Sehun.

 

And whenever he missed him, he immediately got angry with himself. Angry that he realized how much he relied on someone who changed his life so much.

 

His father never forgave him about his incident with Sehun. He always reminded Chanyeol how much of a failure he was. How Sehun ruined his life. That Sehun was the reason they were struggling. With that, Chanyeol’s life became miserable day by day. And with that, his feelings for Sehun grew into anger.

 

It was a funny feeling. It wasn’t Sehun’s fault at all that he became like this. In fact, he always believed that Sehun was his savior.

 

But he couldn’t help but feel insecure. He couldn’t help but find someone he could put the blame on. And Sehun being far away from was an easy target.

 

They were not rich, not like Sehun. His father was just leaning on to his scholarship because they needed to save money for his sister’s college education.

 

The fact that, not only Chanyeol had ruined his scholarship but also gave a bad record to his name was making his parents furious as ever. With that, he had to enroll in a public school as a regular middle school student once again. Even though his parents believed before that he has bigger potential.

 

The game was created due to his passionate anger. Anger towards his dad, his mom and to Sehun. And most of all, anger to the fact that he was a coward.

 

‘Dokgo’ was a virtual game that a player would battle to get the highest rank. And to get the highest rank, you need to defeat the other player until one gives up. Chanyeol made it so much physical that it could end up killing people.

 

He met Marco because of that game. Marco looked so interested with his game that he immediately told Chanyeol that his boss was a game publisher. That his boss could publish and distribute it to a bigger audience.

 

Chanyeol was never interested in distributing it. He had conscience, of course. He knew that if this game would be distributed, a lot of people would end up hurt.

 

But something happened that changed his mind. His father met an accident that killed him easily. Not only that, mother was so devastated that she got sick.

 

He had never felt so broken before. He always bottled up his anger towards his parents but he never wanted these things to happen.

 

This resulted to Yoora and him stopped going to school. They had to find money for their mother’s medical needs. The only thing that Chanyeol could offer was the game he had created.

 

But all of that was futile now.

 

Kim Seungmin stood up abruptly. He looked so mad that Chanyeol felt like he would hit him.

 

Then the door suddenly opened, revealing Marco. “Boss, you got a call.”

 

The man in front of him took a deep breath, as if he was calming himself. “Okay, give me a moment.” He turned to Chanyeol, eyes pierced through his. “When I come back, you better give me a better reply.”

 

Chanyeol was not planning on anything, but he was not also planning to give the game to them. Especially not now, that he finally believed that he could have a good future ahead of him.

 

He thought of escaping, but how? It seemed that Marco completely tightened the security around him.

 

After almost ten minutes, Kim Seungmin came back to him with Marco behind him. He looked a bit brighter, as if he got some good news from his call. “We will talk again, brat. I have a meeting with a very important person in an hour and I don’t want to screw things up.”

 

A very important person?

 

Kim Seungmin turned to Marco, “Go back, I need someone to be there.”

 

“Okay, boss,” Marco smiled playfully then bowed. Three men were in charged of guarding him.

 

For the past hour, Chanyeol stayed sitting there but his mind was working. He needed to get out of there.

 

His mind went back to Sehun’s apartment, thinking if Sehun was already back. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of Sehun’s excited face when Chanyeol said that he will prepare a meal for them. A meal that didn’t happen.

 

Chanyeol wondered what Sehun was doing now. He bet his whole life that he was already worried. Knowing Sehun, he might be angry to his friends then try to find him.

 

Then he wondered... if Sehun could find him.

 

A noise outside disrupted his thoughts. The three men who were guarding him looked so alarmed and went outside to see what was happening.

 

Then it happened.

 

Chanyeol flinched in shock when he saw Baekhyun and Jongin by the door, kicking and punching the three men. Jongin’s fist immediately went to one of the men’s face, making the men black out instantly. Baekhyun easily knocked down the others with a kick and a punch.

 

“Chanyeol!” Jongin exclaimed happily. “We’re here to save you!”

 

“Shit! Jongin, shut up!” Baekhyun scolded his friend then faced Chanyeol. “Come on, we need to hurry.”

 

“H-how did y-you find me?” Chanyeol stuttered in surprise.

 

Jongin smirked. “We got help from Hyuk’s father.”

 

That really surprised him. Even though he knew Sehun asked information of Kim Seungmin from his father, he didn’t know that it will go to this extent. Sehun asked help from his father to save him? For him?

 

“W-where is h-he?” Chanyeol asked as they walked out of the room. He was surprised and relieved that there was no one in the hallway.

 

Baekhyun glanced as he walked beside him. “He’s here but he had to do something else.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t recognize the whole place. He had never been inside the building of J-Games Corporation before. But when he spotted a familiar room, he suddenly halted.

 

“Chanyeol?” Jongin called. “What are you doing? Let’s go.”

 

The beating of his heart went louder as he approached the computer laboratory. The glass door was locked but he could see the insides of the room. It was the main laboratory of the building. He was so sure of it. Chanyeol was brought near there so he could easily do what Kim Seungmin wanted.

 

Baekhyun spoke beside him. “What is it?”

 

“I-I need to g-get something in h-here,” Chanyeol said then turned to the two. His heart skipped nervously. “C-can you open t-this?”

 

Both Baekhyun and Jongin looked at each other, as if trying to think if this was a good choice. Then Jongin smirked once again, “Stand back.”

 

—

 

The dark hallway greeted Sehun as he opened the door of the top floor. Earlier after knocking down a few men, he was able to sneak in from the exit door of the building and climbed the long stairway.

 

He walked silently to his targeted place. The only light he could spot was from the vending machine standing on the side of the hallway. But aside from that, everything was dark. It was odd that no one was around here, even though there was a lot of men on the entrance of the building.

 

The men of Sehun’s father took care of them. It was a nice distraction so that he could do his work.

 

Sehun looked back when he heard a squeak. Someone was there, he knew. His heart beat was loud on his ear when he quickly turned to the left hallway and hid. He peeked and saw a man walking mindless, as if he was a leader or something.

 

Based on Baekhyun’s description, Sehun immediately concluded that it was Marco. Anger seethed inside him. This was the man who hurt Chanyeol. This was the man that made Chanyeol’s life miserable.

 

He was about to attack him when he spotted the room that he was looking for. Kim Seungmin’s office. He looked ahead and saw Marco stopped in front of the vending machine.

 

Sehun’s mind started to work. Was he going to attack the bastard or was he going to continue in his task?

 

It was not an easy choice but Sehun walked towards the office. Of course, the wooden door was locked. Sehun smirked, and pulled out paperclips and a penlight from his pocket.

 

After turning on and putting the penlight in his mouth, he started to move. This was the talent that he and his friends firmly kept as a secret. They never usually pick locks or doors but they do it whenever it was an emergency. Emergency just like this.

 

“Damn it!” Sehun heard Marco yelled, probably having a problem with the vending machine but Sehun continued in maneuvering the clips that he struck into the knob of the door.

 

A triumphant grin showed in Sehun’s lips when he managed to open the door. Carefully, he entered the room then locked it. Kim Seungmin’s office was clean, just a glass table, a long couch meters away in front of the table, a small cabinet on the side and a large abstract painting hanging on the wall behind the table. There was a door on the other side, probably a restroom.

 

He immediately went to work. If Kim Seungmin was planning to force Chanyeol about Jung Seju, he might got his files ready. His illegal transaction files.

 

Sehun scanned Kim Seungmin’s table. In it was a flatscreen computer, a few books and some envelopes. He looked inside those envelopes but it wasn’t what he was looking for.

 

Sehun thought of turning on the computer but he doubted if Kim Seungmin would leave a concrete evidence on something would easily be hacked. So there was no other choice but to scan the whole place.

 

He went to the cabinet and searched from drawers to drawers. His pace was slow, from searching and carefully reading the content of the files.

 

It was not on the cabinet, Sehun sighed frustrated. He looked around the room, thinking of a place where Kim Seungmin could probably keep his secrets. The big painting on the front was distracting his thoughts.

 

Then it occured to him. He approached the painting and held it, shocking him that it was so light.

 

“Fuck,” Sehun managed a curse. There was nothing behind the painting, just a concrete wall. He was about to put back the painting when he noticed something.

 

The edges of the painting was not even. The left side felt a lot thinner than the right side.

 

Sehun stared at it. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

He put down the painting flat on the floor. Quickly, he managed to open the frame and Sehun smirked when he saw a brown long envelope pressed on the right side of the painting.

 

Opening the envelop, he pulled out a file with the title: Secret Transactions. Sehun carefully read it and saw some of the illegal transactions that was rumored to Kim Seungmin. Everything was there, from the people to the large amount of money that Kim Seungmin embezzled for the transaction.

 

This was the evidence that he was looking for.

 

It was too late when he suddenly heard the door opened. “Hey! What the fuck are you doing!”

 

Sehun didn’t have enough time to be surprised by Marco’s yell. He stood up, with the envelop in his hand then raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Don’t worry, I’m just looking for this.”

 

“Bastard!” Marco attacked him fast with a punch but Sehun managed to dodge it aside then punched Marco with his free hand to his stomach, making the other one back up a little bit.

 

Sehun then kicked him on the face but Marco was able to held on to his foot. Unable to move it, Sehun twirled and kicked Marco with his other foot.

 

Marco was on the floor, dazed. This was obviously the first time that someone was able to bring him down. Because of that, Marco attacked Sehun, angrier and more aggressive.

 

Marco gave a lot of punches, he was fast but Sehun was faster. He dodged the punches but he couldn’t punch back because of the envelope in his other hand. When Marco was able to punch Sehun’s stomach, the envelope flew away from Sehun’s hand.

 

The two of them looked at the envelope that was on the other side of the room. Marco went after it but Sehun caught him then pushed him down to the table. The table made a warning crack but it held on to Marco’s weight.

 

“Who the fuck are you?!” Marco yelled angrily at him.

 

Sehun’s eyes sparked with the same intensity. “Kang Hyuk, your worst nightmare.”

 

Marco growled then pushed Sehun on the floor, he attack him with a punch but Sehun rolled to the side. Marco then saw the large painting, took it then hit it down to Sehun’s body on the floor.

 

Wincing, Sehun still tried to stand up but Marco kicked him in his stomach. When he saw that Marco was going to kick him again, he was able to catch his foot and pulled it down then punched his knee.

 

A yell in pain came from Marco, then Sehun pushed him down to the floor. Then he climbed atop of Marco and started punching his face.

 

Sehun remembered the first time he saw Chanyeol after those years. He saw how hurt he was. He saw how deep his wound was.

 

All of that bottled anger inside made Sehun stronger.

 

—

 

Chanyeol immediately went to the main computer after Jongin opened the door. He turned it on and typed in the password.

 

If Baekhyun or Jongin was shocked that he knew the password of the company’s main computer, they didn’t say anything.

 

“I’ll stay outside just in case,” Jongin said then walked out.

 

Chanyeol waited for the computer to load. When the wallpaper greeted them, he started to do what he planned. Baekhyun sat down beside him and watched what he was doing. Though Chanyeol could tell that he was curious.

 

When the computer booted, he reset the whole game program. It took a lot of time until the whole interface was finished deleting the previous game load.

 

He heard Baekhyun beside him called. “Chanyeol...”

 

Then he immediately went to the computer’s system to reformat it, including the shared computers in the whole laboratory.

 

When the reformat process started, he glanced at Baekhyun who stared at him in surprise. Nervously, he asked. “W-what?”

 

“Jung Seju,” Baekhyun whispered with widened eyes, realizing the truth. “You’re Jung Seju.”

 

Chanyeol gulped because of that.

 

“Well, well, well...”

 

The two of them turned to the door, where they heard the familiar voice that scared Chanyeol so much. Marco’s voice.

 

—

 

“Take this immediately,” Sehun told Jaewon as they met at the end of the dark hallway. He handed him the brown envelope. “This is enough evidence to file a case.”

 

Jaewon nodded as he took it. “Sorry for being late and... about that one.”

 

Sehun sighed. “Yeah, thanks for interferring that Marco was able to get away.”

 

His father’s assistant shrugged, as if not regretting his deed. “You were about to kill that guy so I’m glad I interferred.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sehun thought that maybe Jaewon was right. He was about to kill Marco right there, if it wasn’t for Jaewon interrupting he might really do it. And if he ever killed Marco, would he be able to regret it?

 

Maybe. Maybe not.

 

“I have to go,” Sehun said. “Go there and to Dad before that guy finds out our plan.”

 

His father was having a business meeting with Kim Seungmin. Knowing that his father was one of Kim Seungmin’s target investor, Sehun knew that Marco’s boss wouldn’t say no to a sudden meeting.

 

When Jaewon was gone, Sehun followed to where Marco ran into. He almost got lost in finding the bastard but when he saw Jongin lying on the floor along the hallway, he knew he was close.

 

“Jongin,” he called out his friend.

 

Jongin turned to him, he was wasn’t wounded but he knew that he was badly hurt. His hand shivered painfully as he pointed the room beside.

 

Sehun’s face turned cold as he saw Baekhyun on the floor, badly wounded. He was not moving at all. Then on the other side was Marco punching Chanyeol hardcore.

 

Chanyeol was on the floor, still conscious but he didn’t look any better.

 

“You bastard Jung Seju!” Marco shouted as he gave another punch.

 

Sehun froze when he heard that. Chanyeol was Jung Seju? He was Jung Seju all along? Why? Why did Chanyeol not tell him?

 

“I’m going to kill you!”

 

That was when Sehun finally grabbed Marco’s hair so tight and pulled him away. Sehun regretted not killing him. All his eyes saw was red. When Marco tried to wriggle away, Sehun pushed his head so hard to one of the broken computers on the table. He repeated this over and over again until Marco’s face was covered with blood.

 

“Sehun...”

 

Sehun suddenly stopped when he heard Chanyeol’s voice. Sehun’s hands were still shivering with so much anger.

 

He let go of the weak Marco to the floor and turned to Chanyeol. His heart ached so much, when he saw blood on Chanyeol’s stomach. He took out his phone and called an ambulance.

 

—

 

Chanyeol woke up on the hospital once again. He looked around and saw that he was alone. He checked his body, he had bandage in his head and in his stomach. His whole body still felt weak and heavy but all in all, he was okay.

 

Then he heard the door opened, his heart palpitated nervously when he saw Sehun’s cold expression. Sehun stood in front of his bed, looking at him mad. The thing was, Sehun never looked at him like that. It made Chanyeol more nervous thinking that this was the very first time.

 

“Kim Seungmin was arrested last night along with Marco and his men,” Sehun started, his voice was so low that it made Chanyeol flinch in surprise.

 

Chanyeol remained silent, waiting for the worst thing to happen. He knew. He knew that Sehun would be mad at him.

 

Sehun shifted and cleared his throat. When he talked, his voice was controlled, “Why? Why didn’t you tell me that you’re Jung Seju?”

 

He didn’t want to answer that. Honestly, he didn’t know how to answer that. “Would it make a difference?”

 

“Yes!” Sehun exclaimed angrily. “If you told me that you’re Jung Seju, I could’ve protected you and wouldn’t let you out of my sight! I was so at ease because I thought that Jung Seju was someone else. That maybe that Jung Seju would be targeted first! If you only told me, no one could have been hurt! I was so worried! I was so... And now Baekhyun’s still in surgery and I still don’t know if he’ll survive and...”

 

Tears fell down from Chanyeol’s eyes as he stared at the ballistic face of Sehun, then he looked down at his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me at all, Chanyeol?”

 

The anguish tone of Sehun’s voice broke Chanyeol’s heart. He shook his head fast. “No! I trust you, Sehun. It’s just that...”

 

“Just what?”

 

He sniffed then gulped down the lump on his throat. “Jung Seju was a bad guy. He created a game that could hurt a person with so much violence. He had so much anger inside of him that he managed to create an interesting game that could kill. He was my biggest regret.”

 

“Then why did you sell the game to Kim Seungmin?”

 

Chanyeol bit his swollen lip. “My Dad died in an accident, causing my mother to fall into sickness. We... we needed money for her immediate surgery. She didn’t make it.”

 

Sehun was silent for awhile. Then he asked, “Was that the reason why you didn’t want to finish the game?”

 

Sobbing, he shook his head. “I just recently found this out. But Marco... Marco was the one who killed my Dad. He just made it look like an accident.”

 

Chanyeol sniffed so hard, he felt his head ached. “The reason why he killed my Dad was because I wouldn’t sell my game to him. Kim Seungmin was very interested in the game and he told Marco to do everything just to make me sell it to him. I found it out that same night when... I asked for your help.”

 

Sehun’s face was unreadable, it scared Chanyeol. “So the reason why you came back was to only seek for my help?”

 

Something inside Chanyeol felt weird but he nodded. In the very beginning, that was his only reason why he came back. Why he contacted Sehun.

 

“You knew I would help, huh?”

 

Chanyeol bit his lower lip and remained silent. His heart was beating so loud. So anxious to what would happen next.

 

Sehun sighed defeatedly. “You knew I would help because I love you. Because I would do everything for you. But you’re only here for the help.”

 

Would Chanyeol have to deny something that was true? Sehun was right, he was only here for his help but something inside his heart was aching so bad.

 

When Sehun walked towards the door, his voice was low once again. “The doctor said that you could check out tomorrow. Jaewon will pick you up and will drive you to the train station.”

 

“W-what?” His heart skipped a beat, unnerving. “T-train station?”

 

“You’re still planning to leave, right?” Sehun glimpsed at him, his eyes both angry and sad. “Despite everything, you’re still going to leave.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. His mind was telling him that Sehun was right, he was still going to leave. He had to go back to his sister and continue his studies. He would go back to his normal life. His life without Sehun in it.

 

But...

 

“Chanyeol,” Sehun closed his eyes and once again for the first time, Chanyeol saw his tears. The tears that was ripping Chanyeol’s heart very slowly. “This is me saying goodbye.”

 

The words crept into Chanyeol, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened in shock. His own tears fell from his eyes like waterfalls. He felt like his world suddenly stopped.

 

Sehun was saying goodbye. Sehun was finally saying goodbye to him.

 

“Don’t ever contact me again, Chanyeol.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: thank you for reading this au so much!! I was originally planning this as a one-shot tbh but i felt like i should give more justice to the au and cut it into chapters. I didnt know if i really gave it justice or if this is a good ending or not butttt i was able to finish it on v-day! Hehehe. And again, thank you for reading this, I miss Kang Hyuk and Jung Seju so much but i felt like this was more ChanHun ?? Welp okay i spout too much sorry

 

 

—

Chanyeol slowly walked to the lounge of the hospital, his head was still aching from all the crying he did last night. And up until now, he was still feeling that excruciating pain inside his chest.

Sehun’s last words really hurt him too much. He did not expect that Sehun would finally say goodbye to him.

The night in the hospital alone was scary. He wanted to know about Baekhyun’s condition since Sehun said that his surgery was still on going. He couldn’t be at peace if he didn’t know the result. In the end, no one informed him about it.

And also, he wanted to call Sehun. He wanted him to go back to his room and tell him that everything he said was just a mistake. He wanted everything to he just a nightmare.

Everything just happened too fast for him. In just two nights, his life changed so spontaneously. And just like before, it was still because of Sehun.

Earlier when Chanyeol woke up, a nurse who brought his breakfast informed him that Oh Siwon’s secretary will fetch him in an hour. It was the enough time for him to fix himself for an hour travel. He was wearing a brand new grey hoodie and black pants, even a brand new pair of rubber shoes. The nurse told him that it was given by the same secretary. He thought that maybe Sehun bought it because only Sehun knew his style, but he would be fantisizing too much.

He was playing with his fingers as he sat down on one of the couches in the lounge. He remembered the face that Sehun had when he finally said goodbye.

A tear fell down from his eyes that he immediately wiped. When will he get tired of crying?

“Hello,” Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat nervously as he looked up to a man wearing a formal tuxedo in front of him. He had a formal smile but his eyes were friendly. “I am Jaewon. I will be accompanying you to the train station.”

The man gave him a calling card, as if to confirm his identity. Chanyeol read the details: Kang Jaewon, secretary of the president of the Oh Empire.

Chanyeol stood up slowly and bowed. “I-I am C-Chanyeol.”

Jaewon smiled widely at him. “Yeah I know. Are you ready to go? I already fixed your hospital bill.”

“T-thank y-you, M-Mr. Jaewon.”

“Just call me Jaewon-hyung. It’s much easier. Don’t be like Sehun, who only calls me by my name.” Jaewon rolled his eyes playfully then grinned.

When they arrived in the hospital’s parking lot, Chanyeol followed Jaewon to his Vios. The secretary even opened the car door of the backseat for him. He was suddenly surprised that his backpack was there. The backpack that he left in Sehun’s apartment.

That made his heart pricked even more. Sehun was not really planning to see him anymore.

Silently, Chanyeol watched the Gangnam street inside the backseat. He remembered the night when Sehun forced that he would bring him to the hospital. He remembered how worried Sehun was despite of the years they were seperated.

He remembered how Sehun remained sweet to him like before when they were kids. The way he would look after him, and all his needs. He was still the same Sehun who loved and cared for him.

“Sehun made a bet with his Dad, you know,” Jaewon suddenly spoke from the driver’s seat. “He made a deal just to save you.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows crunched in confusion. “W-what kind of d-deal?”

The man in the driver’s seat smirked. “Sehun would have to go back to school if Mr. President would help him.”

That surprised Chanyeol as ever. He didn’t know how Sehun felt about going back to school, but the fact that he didn’t go back after all those years speaks volume. Knowing Sehun and the history they had, he obviously hates going back to school.

But Sehun was able to accept a deal that would let go of his pride. His anger and his hatred.

It made Chanyeol guilty.

And most of all, it made Chanyeol’s heart ache even more. It ached so bad, he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. His eyes started to water again.

Sehun sacrificed almost everything for him but he never asked for anything in return. He just wanted Chanyeol... to love him.

The Vios stopped in the parking lot of the train station and Chanyeol knew that it was almost over. He was about to leave.

Jaewon glanced at him. “Stay here, I’m going to buy your ticket. I’ll be back in a moment, okay?”

Chanyeol nodded, even though he was concentrating on trying to stop his upcoming tears. When Jaewon was already out of the car, he finally let go of his sob.

He remembered the time that he and Sehun were on his bed. How they made love so passionately. How Chanyeol felt so perfect, so secured and so sure. He couldn’t forget the burning passion in Sehun’s eyes as he looked at him.

And finally, he remembered how strong his feelings were at that time. And all those times whenever he was with Sehun ever since they were young. He was always happy, his heart always felt like a whirlwind and at ease at the same time.

But all of those were now gone. Now, that he was leaving.

Sehun finally gave up on Chanyeol. But what about him? Did he already give up on Sehun?

The wound in his heart wouldn’t stop bleeding. More tears came out from his eyes, making his eyeglasses blurry as ever that he had to take it off and wipe. His lips were badly swollen and his fingers were pale as he pressed them together tightly.

What was wrong with him? This was his original plan, right? And now it was almost over, he was starting to feel confused about this.

What did he really feel about Sehun?

His mind went back when he was in high school. He remembered how lonely he felt being alone. Then he remembered how angry he was at Sehun that time. Angry because Sehun changed his life so much. So angry at him with an intense passion.

What do you name this feeling for a person?

Chanyeol put back his eyeglasses and looked outside from the window, the weather was perfect. The sun was high up and the clouds were at peace. It didn’t match the mood in his heart. Finally, he took a deep breath.

When Sehun’s broken face from last night flashed in his mind again, Chanyeol was suddenly so sure. He opened the car door with his backpack strapped on his back and started to runaway.

He started to run back to Sehun, once again.

—

Sehun finally came back to his apartment, very exhausted. He placed the five canned beers that he bought from a convenient store on the coffee table. He needed it to cool off or to help him fall asleep.

Baekhyun’s surgery was successful, thankfully. But his friend was not awake yet. Baekhyun’s family told him to rest first, especially after everyhing that happened.

Jongin, fortunately, was not badly hurt. He was conscious when Sehun visited him in his room and was already asking for food. Sadly for his friend, the nurse told him that it was too soon for him to consume a full meal. Sehun had to suffer an hour of his friend’s whining before he finally got what he wanted.

Before going back to his apartment, he dropped by the police station. He talked to Jaewon about Kim Seungmin’s case and the probability of the termination of J-Games Corporation.

The evidence really ended not only Kim Seungmin but also the whole business he started.

Oh Siwon’s name did not get involved in the case. They used Kang Hyuk as the person who filed the case. With Jaewon’s help, everything ended so smoothly.

Sehun’s thoughts came back to Chanyeol as he sat down on his couch, then he groaned. He thought about what he said last night and what he felt about that. Of course, he tried his best not to be angry. But the nagging voice of Baekhyun in his head finally exploded.

Did Chanyeol even love him? After all those times?

Sehun smirked painfully then he flicked one of his beer open. He took a long sip, his throat burned from the alcoholic drink. As he put down the can back on the coffee table, he finally realized something.

Sehun loving Chanyeol does not mean that Chanyeol will love him back. Their feelings for each other will never be the same. They will never be in sync. He could try his best on showing how much he loved Chanyeol, but that doesn’t guarantee anything.

It was not Chanyeol’s fault if his heart couldn’t feel anything for Sehun.

He regretted saying his last words, yes. He felt like he spouted that irrationally. Like it was a spur of the moment. But then again, if he wanted to move forward Sehun not seeing Chanyeol anymore would be a nice start. A nice start to move on.

That was why he didn’t come back to Chanyeol’s room even though he wanted to. Even though he terribly miss him.

Sehun was starting to feel tipsy on his fifth can of beer, probably because of his lack of sleep and his exhausted body. Alcohol easily drowned him. He lay down on the sofa, ready to sleep.

Then suddenly his phone vibrated on his pants. Sehun was planning to ignore it in the beginning, but the ringing came back again that it irritated him. He had no choice but to answer the call. With his eyes closed, he leaned back down to the sofa. “Hmm?”

“Sehun! Chanyeol’s missing!”

The words didn’t process fast on Sehun’s tipsy head. “What?”

“Chanyeol!” Jaewon sounded so frantic on the other line. “I think he ran away or something!”

Sehun was about to ask what happened when the doorbell of his apartment rang. He let out an annoyed groan. Who could possibly visit him this early?

“What do you mean he ran away?” Sehun’s vision were starting to turn, making him bump into walls on the way to the front door. He gripped his phone tightly, afraid that he might drop it on the way.

“Chanyeol ran away!”

Then Sehun finally opened his front door, which was pretty reckless of him since he didn’t check who it was first. His eyes must be playing tricks on him because the person in front of him was none other than his Park Chanyeol.

Sehun tried to close his eyes then open it once again, trying to see if it was really Chanyeol. His heart pounded crazy when the image didn’t change.

Chanyeol stood there breathing heavily in front of him wearing a grey hoodie and black pants with a black backpack hanging in his shoulder, just like the first time Sehun saw him on the train station. Chanyeol’s face was so red, or maybe it was just Sehun’s own eyes?

“Sehun,” when Chanyeol called his name, Sehun was then sure it was him.

The reality of Chanyeol standing there made Sehun’s heart skipped a beat, making him dizzier. His voice slurred but he managed to ask, “What are you doing here?”

The tall and handsome man in front of him sniffed hard, Sehun took time to realize that Chanyeol was crying. “I’m here because I don’t want to run away anymore, Sehun.”

Sehun’s mind must be really playing tricks on him because suddenly, he was pulled by Chanyeol and kissed him on the lips. The kiss felt so real, especially when Chanyeol’s tongue entered his mouth.

“I love you, Sehun,” Chanyeol whispered with his eyes closed then took a step back fast.

Everything for Sehun was fuzzy but he was so sure he heard the right words. His ears could clearly hear the loud beating of his heart. His eyes were misty both from the alcohol and from the wonderful feeling he felt as he stared at Chanyeol’s face, it reddened so bad that Chanyeol had to cover it with both of his large hands.

Sehun pouted and reached for Chanyeol’s hands, trying to uncover the handsome face. “Baby if you’re going to confess to someone, you have to look at them in the eyes.”

This made Chanyeol redder as possible. The color reached to his neck and Sehun could almost see smoke coming out from Chanyeol’s ears because of the embarrassment. Slowly, Chanyeol slid down his hands and looked at Sehun seriously, “I love you, Sehun.”

The impact of Chanyeol’s words was so strong that Sehun suddenly lost his balance, dropping his phone to the floor then stumbled.

“Sehun!”

With those words coming from Chanyeol, Sehun seemed to forget his problem that easily. He forgot the reason why he got drunk. He was just fantastically happy. And obviously drunk.

When Sehun came back to his senses, he was back on the sofa. His head was still dizzy and could still feel the effect of alcohol in his head. He thought that maybe everything that happened was all just a dream but then the ever so tall Chanyeol entered the living room from the kitchen, with a cleaning towel on his hand.

Sehun reached out to him. “Baby...”

He saw the way Chanyeol blushed at his call but he placed the towel on the table and came closer. Sehun pulled him into sitting on his lap, spreading Chanyeol’s thighs to his sides then rested his face on Chanyeol’s neck.

“S-Sehun, you’re d-drunk.” Chanyeol held his shoulders.

“Hmm...” Sehun closed his eyes then wrapped Chanyeol’s waist with his arms, feeling very comfortable at their position. His heart never felt so contented before.

“D-Did you even r-remember what I s-said earlier?”

Sehun grinned against Chanyeol’s neck. He breathed into his beautiful scent before saying, “You said you love me.”

Chanyeol gulped. “Y-yes. I-I love you.”

Leaning back to backrest of the sofa, Sehun stared at Chanyeol’s red face. His permed black hair, his swollen eyes, his eyeglasses that rested against his nose, his pouty lips. Sehun leaned in and gave Chanyeol a light kiss. “I love you too, Chanyeol.”

The blush on Chanyeol’s face made him look cuter for Sehun. “S-Sehun, I-I’m sorry.”

“Hmm?”

“I-I’m s-sorry for not telling you about J-Jung Seju. I w-was afraid t-that maybe y-you’ll h-hate me.”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Hate you? Chanyeol, how could I possibly hate you? Chanyeol I love you so much, I think hating you would be impossible.”

Chanyeol shook his head when he started to cry. “I w-was angry at y-you, you k-know. When I l-left, I be-became so miserable. I w-was so angry because I w-was miserable. I g-got so a-angry at y-you because you...you made me f-feel miserable. Your a-absence made me f-feel miserable.”

Sehun watched as Chanyeol sniffed. He pulled his hips closer against him, suddenly something inside him burned. Something between his legs awakened, that it made him groan.

“Then this m-morning as I-I was about to l-leave, I r-realized w-why. Why I was re-really angry at you. Because my anger was my c-cry of pain. That in the t-thin line of a-anger, there’s passionate love.”

When Sehun couldn’t help it anymore, he finally gave Chanyeol a kiss so passionate that the both of them moaned. Chanyeol’s hips happened to grind against his, it made Sehun so horny that he had to stop the kiss. “I’m sorry, too, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol pouted. “W-why...”

“I’m sorry because of what I said last night. I’m sorry I made you cry. I was just so... heartbroken. I thought that you don’t feel anything and everything was one-sided. And...”

“A-and?”

Sehun groaned, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry because I’m so horny right now but we couldn’t have sex.”

Chanyeol’s flushed face became worse. “Sehun...”

Sehun leaned back on the headrest, restless. “I know, I know. You just confessed and I love you for that. And I love you so much I just couldn’t help thinking about it.”

When Sehun glanced at Chanyeol, he saw that Chanyeol was trying to conceal his grin.

“W-why couldn’t we have s-sex now?”

Sehun raised an eyebrow at him playfully, amazed that his official boyfriend asked that. Chanyeol then buried his red embarrassed face on Sehun’s shoulder that made Sehun chuckle. He traced Chanyeol’s back with circles and whispered, “Baby, because I’m so drunk right now and you just got your bruise stitched again. I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself and I don’t want you to go back to the hospital just because we had wild sex.”

Chanyeol purred against him and pinched his shoulder. “Sehun...”

That made Sehun even hornier but he tried his very best to control it. The mood in the living room was so hot, it didn’t help his growing erection. He kissed Chanyeol’s ear. “So you’re staying?”

“Yes, I’m g-gonna tell Yoora that I’ll c-continue to study here,” Chanyeol said against his shoulder. “B-Besides, you need someone t-to cook for you.”

Sehun hummed sexily. “Yeah, that’s true. I also need someone to tutor me since I’m going back to school.”

The long silence was eerie. All they could hear was their breaths and the beating of their hearts.

Chanyeol then suddenly ground against him again but this time, deeper and slower. “Sehun...”

Beads of sweat flowed on Sehun’s forehead. His patience and control was starting to lessen. He held Chanyeol’s waist tighter against him. “Baby please, don’t make this hard for me. Hmm...”

But Chanyeol did it again, this time a little faster and whispered in Sehun’s ear. “I love you...”

That was when Sehun completely lost it. He pushed Chanyeol down on the sofa on his back and spread his legs. Sehun went between them and he smirked to Chanyeol evilly. “You’re being a bad boy, baby. Since you’re persistent, let me show you how Kang Hyuk will wildly make love to Jung Seju now.”

Chanyeol has never been this excited before.

 

 

 


End file.
